Seirin no Basket
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde estaríais dispuestos a llegar para cumplir vuestro sueño? ¿Seríais capaces de renunciar a todo incluído a vosotros mismos para lograrlo? Izaya Yuuzan lo tiene claro, y por eso ha decidido ingresar en Seirin. Donde pretende convertirlos en los números uno. Pero... ¿será esto posible si descubren su secreto? Jamás permitirían jugar a una chica, ¿verdad? Varios x OC
1. Introducción al desastre

¡Al fin! Seirin High se alzaba ante mi vista ¡no había podido pegar ojo durante dos noches de lo emocionado que estaba!

Ésta preparatoria contaba con un equipo de baloncesto prácticamente recién formado, lo cual resultaba ser perfecto para mis planes... Un equipo joven, a duras penas conocido con el que crecer, y con el que podría pasar desapercibido hasta que llevase a cabo mi propósito.

Sonreí para mis adentros impulsándome para ganar velocidad con el skate, quería llegar a tiempo para ver las presentaciones de los clubes.

"¡AH! ¡Lo siento!" grité por encima de mi hombro a un chico al que logré esquivar a duras penas. Me bajé de un salto y pateando la tabla la lancé, cogiéndola al vuelo.

Podía oír los murmullos y el griterío causado por los estudiantes de cursos superiores a cargo de captar nuevas promesas para los diferentes clubes. Ni me molesté en quitarme mis aparatosos cascos mientras me escurría por entre todos los puestos pasando de largo, mientras tarareaba una de mis canciones favoritas.

Nadie me prestaba especial atención... Hasta que tuve que detenerme en seco en el preciso instante en el que, un gigante moreno se paró con su mano extendida frente a mi casi metro setenta de estatura. No dijo ni una sola palabra... Se quedó ahí, simplemente con una circular a la altura de mi jodida cara.

Estas cosas me irritaban, por lo que estaba a punto de patearle el trasero al tipo, cuando mis ojos se desviaron hacia la palabra_ BASKET_ que parecía llamarme en aquel papel. ¡Cambio de prioridades! Patear traseros podía esperar, al menos, por ahora...

"Justo a tiempo, indícame el camino " le dije incapaz de contener mi emoción.

Con un único asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, me guió entre la multitud a una mesa en la que a lo lejos se podía distinguir sentadas dos figuras.

Genial... chicas en el club, espero que no sea un dolor en el trasero.

(Si, si, lo sé. Soy un retaco horrible con personalidad horrible. Y eso sólo "endulza el conjunto")

Una vez llegué a la mesa, la chica me examinó minuciosamente, con curiosidad escrita por toda su cara.

Solía llevar mi pelo azul oscuro peinado en punta en la parte baja de atrás ya que era más cómodo, mientras que dejaba que los mechones de delante cayeran naturalmente a los lados de mi cara. No poseía facciones muy masculinas que digamos, pero esa parte ya la tenía de sobra cubierta con mi actitud, mi mala personalidad y mi gran repertorio lingüístico. El top nº 1 de mis palabras más empleadas: _FUCK_. Brillante, ¿verdad?

Mis ojos ambarinos la miraron con desdén para segundos después desplomarme contra la silla, dejando de forma holgazana mi brazo derecho colgando del respaldo, mientras que sujetaba la tabla de skate que tenía apoyada de pié en el suelo con la mano izquierda.

"Tienes que cubrir esto si estás interesado en ser nuevo miembro" dijo ofreciéndome una hoja de inscripción mientras continuaba examinándome minuciosamente.

Alcancé el formulario y volví a posicionarme aún de forma más holgazana en la silla, recosté mi cabeza contra el borde del respaldo alcé la hoja a la altura de mi cara para leerla mejor.

"¿Cuántos regulares?" pregunté.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera si quiera contestarme, apareció un tío enorme cargando a otro estudiante bajo el brazo.

"Ohooo~~" dije entusiasmado mirando al recién llegado desde mi posición. (de seguir así iba a provocarme una lesión en el cuello... ¡seguro!)

Dejando mis desvaríos a un lado, el enorme recién llegado era un potencial rival, lo notaba. Me puse inmediatamente en pié de un jodido salto. Me sacaba casi una cabeza, por lo que tuve que subirme a la silla para que nuestros ojos quedasen más o menos a la misma altura y poder así examinarlo bien.

"Hueles interesante.." Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa ansiosa, estaba claro que éste tío había notado mi potencial del mismo modo que yo el suyo.

"Lo mismo digo" contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa de forma siniestra mientras mostraba mis dientes.

El reto había sido establecido, ya sabéis... esas cosas animales y absurdas que se dan entre chicos porque sí. Era fuerte, podía olerlo, sentirlo, casi se palpaba en el aire. Pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Mmmmm. Me estaba emocionando demasiado, quería destrozarlo. Había encontrado una presa interesante.

"¡Suficiente! ¿Váis a rellenar el impreso de una vez?" suspiró el moreno de gafas de la mesa, completamente aburrido por nuestro intercambio.

_**ESA MISMA MAÑANA, MÁS TARDE:**_

Había hecho el camino hacia mi clase bajo crecientes miradas y cuchicheos femeninos. Ésto podía ser un problema... _¡FUCK!_

La verdad es que desde prácticamente siempre no es que congenie muy bien con las chicas, y parece que no prestarles atención lo más mínimo o ser borde con ellas, es como dejar un maldito rastro de miel... Todas sin excepción resultaban ser metiches más tarde o más temprano, siempre quieren saber todo de todo y más si es sobre un chico... No podía permitirme tener que preocuparme por algo como eso. (No seáis listillos, mis problemas con el sexo femenino no tiene nada que ver con los posibles traumas o demás gilipolleces que os podáis imaginar. Si os contase... quizá os quedaríais boquiabiertos, pero no, hoy no es vuestro día de suerte...)

Pues bien, una vez en clase, sentado ya en mi pupitre y con mi habitual expresión aburrida, el golpe de una mano en mi mesa atrajo mi atención.

"¡Oi chibi! parece que nuestros caminos no dejan de cruzarse hoy"

"¡Yoh! cejas encrespadas ¿se te ha perdido algo en particular por mi zona?" le saludé con una de mis sonrisas de maniático. La clase se quedo en silencio ya que las chispas que salían de nuestros ojos en dirección al otro debían haberse hecho visibles.

"¿!Ce-cejas encrespadas?!" resolló incrédulo.

"Es un lindo mote, ¿no crees? Te pega" contesté con una mueca agitando mi mano.

Antes de que el pelirojo pudiera contratacar, el timbre había sonado obligándonos a ubicarnos en nuestros correspondientes asientos.

Para cuando nos volvimos a cruzar, ya estábamos haciendo nuestro camino al gimnasio.

"Bien, mi nombre es Aida Riko y soy la entrenadora del equipo" dijo la tía plana de ésta mañana. Yo no tenía ningún problema con eso siempre y cuando sepa lo que hace (y no, no me refiero a lo de que sea plana) pero el resto de los recién ingresados parecían estar alucinando.

Tras unas breves introducciones y explicaciones nos ordenó quitarnos la camiseta.

Genial, simplemente genial... No pensaba hacerlo, ni de coña.

Para cuando llegó al cejas encrespadas, de nombre Kagami Taiga, estaba tan absorta babeando por sus abdominales, que el capitán tuvo que llamarla de vuelta a la tierra.

Mujeres ante la visión de pectorales... _tch_, que mítico. Os estaréis preguntando si tengo, he de decir que no, no tengo ¡¿de acuerdo?! Y no son celos ni nada de eso, en fin... ¿para que los querría al fin y al cabo? No es que me hagan falta, fin del tema... he dicho.

"Izaya Yuuzan" citó repasando la lista al tiempo que se detenía ante mi, obligándome así a salir de mi ensimismamiento.

"Lo siento Kantoku, pero no te va a resultar tan sencillo verme desnudo" le dije con una mueca divertida viendo la cara perpleja que le había provocado mi comentario "creo que tendrás que conformarte con ésto" sabía perfectamente como persuadirla para evitar tener que semi desnudarme ante toda la panda.

Inhalar, exhalar, relajar el cuerpo... Podía notarlo, el hormigueo ya fluía a través de mi extendiéndose rápidamente por mis venas como un virus y sé que ellos también lo sentían porque todo se quedó en repentino silencio. Les mostré mi luz, mi oscura y depredadora luz.

Aún impresionada por lo que acababa de ver repasó de nuevo los datos de sus hojas.

"E-en tu ficha no consta nada de que hayas formado parte de algún equipo antes" dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que acababa de ver no era algo común en un jugador ordinario. Esa extraña aura daba escalofríos y paralizaba a la mayoría de adversarios.

"Me amargaba escribir" espeté de forma sincera. "Además, es mi primer año en Japón sólo escribí lo que consideré relevante" Mentí de forma descarada..

"Me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas más" No me iba a dejar ir fácilmente por lo que se ve.

"Sigh" resoplé. "Preguntas, preguntas... mientras demuestre lo que puedo ofrecer en la cancha eso debería dar igual, me aburro con facilidad... ¿Porque no nos saltamos la parte aburrida y simplemente respondo tus posibles preguntas con actos en el lugar que importa?"

Esta chica era un hueso duro de roer, podría llegar a caerme bien, a menos que me atosigase con su cansina insistencia e interminables preguntas, más que nada por que ello supondría un peligro. Pero por ésta vez para mi alivio, lo dejó correr.

"Mmmm parece que ya están todos, espera... falta... ¿Kuroko Tetsuya?" miró alrededor y anotó algo en su hoja. "Parece que no está presente, ¿huh?"

"Estoy aquí, he estado aquí desde el principio" dijo un chico peliazul de pequeña complexión.

"¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!" gritaron todos al unísono de forma tan jodidamente exagerada que me obligaron a taparme el oído izquierdo con el dedo y a poner cara de disgusto ante la sordera temporal que parecían haberme provocado.

Este chico me suena, mmm... ¿Dónde lo habré visto antes?

"¿A que viene tanto EH? No abulta mucho, pero su físico no es que difiera mucho del mío, el pobre estuvo todo el rato detrás de cejas encrespadas aguardando pacientemente" espeté señalando con mi pulgar por encima de mi hombro hacia donde estaba baKagami.

"YA ESTÁS CON LO DE CEJAS ENCRESPADAS DE NUEVO! tengo un nombre!" rugió el pelirrojo tirando del cuello de mi camiseta mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado, de nuevo con cara de disgusto y tapándome cómicamente el oído que quedaba a la altura de Kagami.

"Haaaaiii Haaaaiii Bakagami" Dije con tono de voz monótono. Me divertía tanto provocar a éste chico, era de encendido rápido y luego no era capaz de concentrarse en nada más.

"Tengamos un partido de práctica para evaluar a los nuevos" Dijo el capitán.

He de admitir que me gusta la manera de pensar de Hyūga Junpei, no se anda con rodeos. Lo que hacía que no pudiera refrenar mi sonrisa depredadora ante su propuesta, estaba ansioso por empezar.

"Segundo año vs primer año ¡demostrad todo lo que podéis ofrecer!" Dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos preparándose para la batalla.

"¡Senpai! ¿quien debería quedarse en el banquillo por ahora?" dijo uno de primer año.

_Fuck!_ Estaba tan jodidamente emocionado que había olvidado que no éramos parejos. Sigh... que se le va a hacer, si me quedo holgazaneando fuera podré analizar como me plazca a todos.

"Estoy aburrido, me pido el banquillo" Dije con mis manos tras la cabeza.

"¡Si somos parejos!, juguemos de 6" dijo un moreno de ojos muy claros, que acababa de entrar en el gimnasio.

"Tch!" fue todo lo que concedí por respuesta, mis análisis se verían retrasados por ahora.

"Capitán, ¿puedo pedir un cambio de equipo?"

Ante eso Hyūga senpai alzó una ceja, incrédulo ante el descaro de su kohai " Kagami, entiendo que estés emocionado por empezar cuanto antes a jugar con los titulares pero-"

"¡No es eso!" Rugió el pelirojo. Una mano sujetó mi cabeza de forma repentina, Kagami me arrastró frente al capitán, me señalaba frenéticamente con su mano libre. " Si el va de su equipo podré enfrentarlo"

¡Su insensibilidad y su falta de modales me estaba crispando la paciencia! Y el hecho de que siguiera señalándome aún habiendo dejado claro su punto... y que su enorme mano siguiera dando golpecitos en el tope de mi cabeza había sido más que suficiente para tocarme las narices. ¡Maldita sea, sus manazas hacían daño! ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?!

"¡Oi... capitán... acepte el reto..." dije con voz asesina escapando entre dientes, me sentía arder, estaba cabreado y debido a eso todos asintieron frenéticamente.

Me alinié rápidamente junto a los senpais ya con nuestro distintivo amarillo puesto. Esto iba a ser interesante, sopesé tomando posición ante el chico peliazul de antes.

Mmmmm, examinándolo de cerca si que me resultaba familiar.

"AH! ¡tu eres al que casi atropello ésta mañana!" exclamé frotándome la nuca de forma distraída.

"Lo siento por eso, eh... " Le ofrecí mi mano que estrechó sin variar su estoica expresión.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, y no tiene importancia"

Ambos dejamos morir la conversación ahí pero no sin cesar de estudiarnos mutuamente con sumo interés. Hasta que la entrenadora Aida se situó para dar el saque inicial.

Nada más iniciar el partido baKagami tomó posesión del balón rápidamente corriendo directo hacia nuestra canasta. Mis compañeros aún no habían reaccionado por lo que, esprintando todo lo rápido que pude logré alcanzarle a duras penas, ¡si hace un mate estoy jodido! Pensé al ser consciente de la abismal diferencia entre nuestras estaturas...

Cerré mi ojo derecho para apreciar mejor la forma de robarle el balón, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ya a su espalda, ¡era el momento perfecto!

Le pegué un manotazo desde atrás, y me giré con la pelota en mi poder sin perder tiempo en echar a correr hacia el lado opuesto de la cancha, rápidamente le hice un pase a Izuki senpai antes de que Kagami me marcase.

"¡Temeeee!" me refunfuñó entre dientes completamente cabreado.

"No es mi jodida culpa si te olvidas que sigo aquí, fuiste tu el que quería jugar contra mi en primer lugar, cejas encrespadas. Incluso llegando a "obligarme" a cambiar de equipo, eso ha sido un detalle muy insensible por tu parte, ni siquiera preguntaste" fingí sollozar de forma dramática mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi cara con la camiseta, justo a tiempo de ver como Hyūga senpai estrenaba el marcador con un hermoso 3 a nuestro favor.

"Buen robo Izaya!" coreó Izuki senpai con un golpe amistoso en mi hombro.

"Fuiste increíblemente rápido en reaccionar" me dedicó Hyūga senpai con expresión sombríamente...¿feliz?.

El partido continuó un rato más antes de que los marcadores llegasen a 15 puntos por parte de los de primer año liderados por Kagami y 31 a nuestro favor, por lo que la entrenadora Aida nos obligó a tomar un breve descanso.

"Son muy fuertes después de todo"

"Ni siquiera hemos podido alcanzar a Izaya a pesar de ser también primer año"

"He tenido suficiente..."

Podía escucharles resollar lastimeramente, habían perdido su espíritu de lucha. Esto iba a ser aburrido sopesé.

Pero baKagami no pensaba dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente, ya había agarrado a uno de ellos por su camiseta y se habían puesto a discutir ruidosamente.

"Parece que hay una disputa" dijo uno de los segundo año.

Dicho ésto, fijamos nuestra atención a tiempo para ver como Kuroko hacía su intento por volver a meter sentido en esa cabeza de paja de Kagami.

"Kuroko... ahora que lo pienso... ¡él está ahí también!" sopesó Koganei sorprendido.

Espera... ¿como que ahí también? ¿Acaso se habían vuelto a olvidar de él? Eso quiere decir que en todo este tiempo.. ¡¿nadie lo ha estado marcando?! _Fuck_, estaba tan absorto con putear a cejas encrespadas que lo dejé pasar creyendo que alguien ya estaba a ello.


	2. Hablemos de habilidades

**_Kagami Taiga POV:_**

En el final del tercer cuarto, casi principio del último fue cuando las cosas empezaron a tomar forma. Nos estábamos poniéndo en marcha... No sé muy bien que es lo que había cambiado, pero recibía pases a los que nadie pudo hacer frente.

"Chotto!" Escuché decir a alguien antes de poner el balón en juego de nuevo. El canijo de los ojos siniestros se había acercado a una bolsa entre los bancos de descanso y volvía con un trozo de tela en la mano.

"Oi, Izaya, ¿que es eso?" le preguntó Koganei senpai encaramándose sobre él para ver lo que tenía en la mano.

"Oh! es que me estaba molestando, así estaré más centrado" cubrió su ojo derecho con un parche y pude verle sonreír de esa forma maniática que me cabreaba, ¿que se cree, un tiburón?

Pero era raro, ¿para que querría hacer eso? Es decir... es un juego en el que necesitas poner todos tus sentidos en ello, ¿para que limitar su sentido de la visión? Algo en este tío no era del todo normal, aparte de lo habitual quiero decir... _¡Tch!_

Ya íbamos 27 a 32, tenía que seguir marcando cuanto antes. Pensaba aprovechar todos esos pases milagrosos de Kuroko al máximo y presionar hasta el jodido final.

El balón se puso en juego de nuevo, nadie parecía estar marcando a Kuroko, lo habían vuelto a olvidar ¡Perfecto! Uno de sus pases milagro venía directo hacia mi hasta que de la nada una sombra se materializó en el trayecto robándolo.

"_Fuck!_ como si fuera a permitirlo!" gritó el ojos ambarinos mirándome por encima del hombro y echando a correr al otro lado de la pista.

Dribló increíblemente rápido a los dos que salieron a intentar hacerle frente, pero sin siquiera poder frenar su rápida carrera.

"¡Ha-hayai!" Gritó la entrenadora asombrada.

Apreté los dientes y esprinté todo lo rápido que pude en su dirección, dispuesto a interceptarlo costase lo que costase. Daba igual quien se le pusiera por delante, siempre parecía arreglarselas para encontrar un camino por el que evadirse ¡Era como si nos leyese totalmente!

Aún estaba un poco lejos de la zona del aro para cuando me paré a enfrentarle, situándome en el lado de su ojo cubierto se vió obligado detenerse... ¡Ya era mío!

Sin embargo parecía evaluarme con sorna, mientras que el ojo que tenía al descubierto parecía moverse frenéticamente en busca de una salida mágica. Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó ¡¿un triple?!

"¡No pasarás!" grité saltando para interceptar el balón.

"Bromeaabaa~~" con tono divertido se echó hacia atrás todavía en el aire.

"¡¿Un _fadeaway_?! ¡¿a esta distancia?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!" rugí con toda mi sangre hirviendo.

"¡Kagami-kun! ¡es un pase!" oí a Kuroko gritar a lo lejos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El mocoso hizo el amago de lanzar el balón, pero en vez de que éste fuera hacia delante lo dejó ir hacia atrás, donde Hyūga senpai dió buena cuenta de él marcando así otros jodidos 3 puntos.

"YOSH!" gritaron al unísono los de segundo año emocionados, propinándose golpecitos victoriosos unos a otros de forma efusiva ante la impresionante jugada.

"¡Ahh~~ tsukareta, tsukareta! Oi! capitán ¿puedo dejarlo ya?" Como respuesta Hyūga golpeó la cabeza de Izaya con fuerza a grito de "¡Aho, no creas que puedes abandonar ahora, después de enseñarnos eso!"

Cabrón... pensando en escaquearse después de haberme tocado las narices _GRRRRR_.

"Kagami-kun, vamos a necesitar llevar especial cuidado con Izaya-kun" soltó Kuroko apareciendo de la nada. "Puede interceptar mis pases"

"¡¿De veras?! " grité sobresaltado más por el susto que me dió que por otra cosa.

"Si" me miró estoico. No sé si lo hacía a posta por fastidiar o era que simplemente que el joven no había descubierto el uso de la palabra sarcasmo.

"¡Gracias por decir lo obvio idiota!" Ese tío llevaba siempre una careta por cara, ¿o qué? Prácticamente no gesticulaba, daba miedo.

Cuando no quedaba nada para terminar el partido y con los marcadores a _36-37_ el cabrón de Izaya no parecía por la labor de jugar, y entre Kuroko y yo marcamos el mate ganador.

Pensaba cantarle las cuarenta al _chibi-same_ (pequeño tiburón) en cuanto lo pillase en el vestuario, pero parecía no encontrarse en ningún lugar a la vista. Se había ido.

**_Mientras tanto fuera del vestuario:_**

"Y bien, ¿que opinas?" Preguntó el capitán del equipo, hecho polvo.

Se secó el sudor mientras esperaba a que la entrenadora rompiera el silencio.

" Fue bastante increíble, ¡no puedo creer que el sexto hombre de la generación de los milagros decidiera unírsenos! Oír hablar de su talento es una cosa pero ver su _misdirection_ en persona es... aún no he podido procesar todo lo que he visto" dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

"Pero, tampoco sé muy bien que hacer con Izaya Yuuzan, es decir... ¿que clase de habilidad es esa? No lo tengo nada claro. Fue como si por un segundo pudiera usar una especie de falta de presencia para hacer aquel impresionante robo pero, no creo que su habilidad sea la misma que la de Kuroko. Y esas fintas..." sopesó sujetándose la barbilla.

"Haaa~~ La verdad es que yo también me perdí bastante en ese punto, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él ya estaba en el aire cerca de mí y el balón apareció en mis manos" dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa cansada en su cara.

"Lo que me pareció curioso fue que cubriera uno de sus ojos, he querido preguntarle la razón pero... no le he visto salir del vestuario y por el cabreo de Kagami-kun intuyo que ya se fue" Suspiró la joven con las manos en las caderas y la cabeza gacha en actitud de derrota. Por segunda vez en el día de hoy, parecía ser que las preguntas de Aida Riko sobre el misterio que suponía el pequeño tiburón del seirin, iban a quedar de nuevo sin respuesta.

_**A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE:**_

**_Izaya Yuuzan POV:_**

"¡Kantoku, hazme regulaaaar~~" le dije recostándome perezosamente en una silla a su lado.

"KYAAA~~ No debes aparecerte de la nada como Kuroko! ¡Acabaréis por provocar un infarto a la gente normal!" me gritó.

"Mmm-hmmm lo que sea, ¿me has escuchado?" inquirí exhasperado.

"Ehh~~ con que quieres ser regulaaaar. No quiero." imitándome con desdén, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla entre las manos, estaba claramente examinándome de nuevo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se acabaría mi suerte, esta mujer no se iba a quedar tranquila cada vez que eludía todas sus preguntas de forma no muy disimulada que digamos... Antes de darle lo que buscaba planeaba divertirme un poco con sus reacciones. Después de todo me caía bien.

"Jugar regularmente no describiría lo que quiero, más bien... sólo quiero poder jugar en los partidos que me parezcan interesantes, el resto me da igual pasarlos en el banquillo" dije apoyando la barbilla en la palma de mi mano y mirándola de reojo.

"¿No crees que eso es un poco presuntuoso por tu parte?"

"¿Presuntuoso? es posible, pero piénsalo así, en partidos más difíciles haré falta y yo jugaré de buena gana, pero no veo por que debo moverme innecesariamente en otros que se puedan ganar sin que pise la pista, mi habilidad me desgasta demasiado." Dejé escapar un leve suspiro.

Después de aquel partido de entrenamiento, me había pasado el fin de semana en casa completamente adolorido por la falta de entrenamiento. Y la presión a la que me sometieron los marcajes de cejas encrespadas, sumando un maldito dolor de cabeza persistente, no me ayudó a sobrellevarlo. _Sigh_, mi cuerpo resultaría demasiado débil para los juegos intensos que estarían por venir, mi limitación iba a resultar demasiado grande en comparación con la fisiología del resto del equipo. No me cabía duda...

"¿Y cuál es tu habilidad concretamente?" inquirió Riko, presionando con la mirada.

"Mmmm ¿aún no has podido darte cuenta por ti misma? está bien hagamos un trato, te lo diré todo a cambio de lo que te he pedido, que me dices...?" Sabía que no iba a caer por algo tan simple, pero al menos me estaba entreteniendo.

Sin embargo pareció sopesar todas las posibilidades, iba a ser difícil de convencer pero eso ya lo sabía desde el principio. Simplemente me dirvertía llevar las cosas por el camino que había previsto.

"No veo en que nos beneficia eso, lo descubriré tarde o temprano de todos modos, además...no deberías intentar ponerte en mi lado malo" hizo sonar los huesos de sus nudillos, mirándome de forma asesina.

"_Tch_, bien pero cuando diga en un partido que me salgo, saldré" le aseguré antes de continuar.

"Mi habilidad.. bueno, no sé muy bien desde cuando la tengo o como desarrollarla en todo su potencial. La llamo "_el sendero_", ya conoces el funcionamiento del _eagle eye_, podría decirse que en cierto modo es similar. Pero en vez de funcionar de la manera en que la vista de Izuki senpai trabaja para marcar a los adversarios en el campo, mis ojos son capaces de analizar el entorno y a mis oponentes de un modo distinto... es como si en mi cabeza apareciera un mapa de líneas con diferentes caminos a tomar. Así puedo sobrepasarlos a mi antojo, dado que también calculo como reaccionarán los jugadores dispuestos a mi alrededor y su próximo movimiento a mi jugada. Soy todo un escapista." Le dediqué una mueca divertida remarcando así el último punto.

La boca de Riko estaba abierta de par en par. "Eso... es, ¡vaya, nunca había oído hablar de una habilidad similar! No es de las posibilidades que había supuesto, pero entonces... aquel pase que interceptaste de Kuroko, ¿como apareciste de la nada tan rápido?"

"Ah.. eso... verás, en cierto modo todos podemos usar un mínimo de _misdirection_" dije estirándome para arrancar una hoja de su cuaderno para poco después conveirtirla en una bola.

"Mira " lancé la improvisada pelota y como era de esperar los ojos de Kantoku la siguieron durante toda su trayectoria.

"¿Ves? no me estás prestando atención en lo absoluto" le susurré al oído apostado a su espalda.

"KYAAA~~"

"Deberías dejar de hacer eso, mattaku... con vosotros alrededor voy a acabar por quedarme sordo" dije con mi dedo tapando mi dolorido oído.

"Sólo sé sacarle un poco de provecho a mi escasa estatura y poco imponente complexión en los momentos necesarios, no es para nada como la asombrosa habilidad de Kuroko" Ese chico había superado mis espectativas y estaba ansioso por comprobar como encajaríamos a la hora de trabajar en equipo. Su habilidad y la mía, en la cancha al mismo tiempo... Sólo pensarlo me hacía temblar de emoción y curiosidad.

"De acuerdo, la prueba de acceso será el Lunes a las 8:40 en el tejado" dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

_Fuck_... ésta mujer está tramando algo... Sabía que tarde o temprano Riko me haría pagar por todo lo que la había mareado hasta ahora. Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme y suplicar clemencia...


	3. Hazañas épicas entre bocadillos

"_FU FU FU_! ¡Os estaba esperando!" Canturreó Riko de brazos cruzados y con actitud determinada. Ya estaba empezando a arrepentirme por mis 'supuestos pecados'...

Kuroko parecía consternado "¿Es un duelo?" Preguntó .

"¡¿Eres idiota?!" le espetó Kagami al tiempo que se giraba para observar al peliazul completamente incrédulo.

"¡No soy una persona que nade en la paciencia y menos por las mañanas! ¡calláos de una vez y acabemos con ésto!" inquirí aún riéndome por dentro ante la ocurrencia de Kuroko.

"Oi, oi, Izaya... te hemos visto reír por lo bajo, ¡no disimules ahora!" comentó uno de los chicos.

"¡Reír mi trasero!" me defendí inmediatamente manteniendo el tipo con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pero una carcajada delatadora brotó de mi garganta. Mi estómago empezaba a doler de reírme tanto... ¿Cómo podía haberlo dicho tan consternado? ¿Acaso lo dijo enserio?

"Date prisa con la prueba o llegaremos tarde a la maldita ceremonia de apertura" apresuró Kagami a la entrenadora que todavía seguía con su pose.

"He de aclararos una cosa antes de nada. Jugamos con objetivo de conquistar los nacionales, si no estáis preparados para lo que ello conlleva ¡retiráos ahora! ¡Quiero que tengáis un objetivo concreto y la determinación para cumplirlo no importa cómo!"

Inspiró profundamente poco antes de gritarnos otra vez, señalándonos a todos los alumnos que se extendían ante nuestra vista ya alineados en el patio en el proceso.

" ¡Por eso ahora, desde aquí, gritaréis vuestra clase, vuestro nombre y vuestro objetivo para este año! No penséis en escaquearos de ésto, los de segundo año pasaron por ello también"

Volvió a reír con esos siniestros _fu-fu-fús_, antes de añadir maliciosamente " Y por supuesto, si no sois capaces de llevarlo a cabo, la próxima vez como castigo tendréis que declararos a la chica que os gusta completamente desnudos"

"¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" Gritamos todos al unísono.

Miré nerviosamente y con disimulo a los demás, sentía mi cara arder.. Eso ciertamente sería un GRAN problema para mí, tenía claros mis objetivos desde incluso antes de entrar al Seirin... ¡Pero desnudarme no era uno de ellos! Me obligué a recomponerme rápidamente y me encaminé a la barandilla pero para mi sorpresa, Kagami se me había adelantado con su declaración.

Cuando llegó mi turno, cogí aire y aferrando la barandilla hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos de lo emocionado que estaba, grité a pleno pulmón. "Oi! Omae-ra! Clase 1-B! Asiento 13! Recordad bien mi maldito nombre! Soy Izaya Yuuzan! ¡Y pienso terminar con todas las discriminaciones existentes dentro del baloncesto! ¡Aplastaré a todos aquellos que menosprecien a los demás atletas! ¡Y para ello pienso patear traseros hasta llevar a Seirin al número 1!"

Exponer en alto ésto, me hizo sentir como si me hubiera quitado un cierto peso de encima. Para cualquier otro al que no le explicase mis motivos personales detrás de éste objetivo, pensaría que es un tipo de propósito extraño, pero con el tiempo... revelaría mis cartas.

En ésto, Kuroko se disponía a hacer su declaración cuando de la nada sacó un megáfono,

¡enserio! ¡Un jodido megáfono! ¡Aún flipo! pero antes de que pudiera declarar nada, los profesores nos acorralaron, dejándonos sin posibilidad de huír.

Ese día recibimos un montón de sermones, pero me lo había pasado como nunca. Me estaba empezando a gustar Seirin, lo cual no sería un problema si no fuera porque no puedo permitirme bajar la guardia en ningún momento...

**_Más tarde ese día:_**

Iba patinando aburrido por la calle para cuando ¡un Kuroko salvaje apareció! No, ahora enserio... Debería de dejar de pasar tantas noches jugando a pokémon.

Dejando mis idas de olla a un lado, ese chico despertaba mi curiosidad, así que antes de darme cuenta ya había gritado su nombre, y el joven peliazul ya había detenido sus pasos mirándome como si quisiera descifrarme. Para cuando me acerqué a él, una carcajada había brotado por voluntad propia de mi garganta, causada por el recuerdo de su numerito con el megáfono de esta misma mañana.

"¿Que pasa Izaya kun?" Ahí va de nuevo... esa expresión estoica en su cara.

"Mmmm seré sincero, tus habilidades me resultan curiosas ¿tienes un momento para hablar?" Dije metiendo la mano con la que no sujetaba la tabla en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Mi curiosidad algún día me llevaría a la ruina... O al menos eso aseguraba mi abuelo.

"Claro, a decir verdad yo también siento curiosidad por tu estilo y me resultó interesante tu declaración" Creo que era la primera vez que le había escuchado hablar tanto, sopesé mientras entrábamos al abarrotado Maji Burguer.

Para cuando estaba de vuelta con la bandeja de mi pedido, tuve la necesidad de detenerme a contemplar como Kuroko le daba un susto de muerte 'simplemente estando ahí' a un Kagami completamente absorto que devoraba una de sus incontables hamburguesas. Como siempre, ¡todo un espectáculo!

Me senté reticente, ya que mi 'relación' con baKagami seguía siendo como la del perro y el gato.

Sin embargo, toda incomodidad se disipó cuando Kuroko nos contó el por qué de su decisión de asistir a una preparatoria sin renombre. Los ideales que decidió dejar atrás una vez se disolvió la_ Kiseki no Sedai_ al dejar Teikou y sus razones para jugar actualmente al baloncesto.

Toda su historia me había sorprendido de gran manera, sinceramente no me esperaba algo así...

"¡Diciendo cosas vergonzosas como siempre! Como sea... ganaremos a la generación de los milagros" dijo Kagami poniéndose en pie.

Seguí sorbiendo mi batido de chocolate recostado en la silla de mi habitual forma despreocupada. Mi mente seguía dándole vueltas a la información que nos había proporcionado Kuroko sobre los otros integrantes del Teikou... Eran del tipo de atletas que no me gustaban en absoluto.

"Bueno, veo que no tengo nada de que preocuparme entonces, tres personas compartiendo el mismo objetivo... Son menos del equipo a convencer" una de mis malignas sonrisas ya había decidido hacer acto de presencia.

Los otros dos sonrieron de vuelta ante mi comentario. Parece que no todo iba a ir tan mal como esperaba.

Al día siguiente un abrumador barullo recorría toda la preparatoria. Mi curiosidad tomó lo mejor de mí asi que una vez dentro de la clase, me acerqué a la ventana que estaba menos concurrida. Que resultó ser la más cercana al asiento de Kurok. En cuanto me había asegurado un sitio, miré fuera para ver que supuesto espectáculo había causado tanto alboroto. Y para mi sorpresa (y la de muchos otros imagino), alguien había escrito en el patio frontal a las aulas en una caligrafía irregular: "Os haré los números uno de Japón"

Mierda... estaba a punto de estropear toda mi estética emocionándome de forma absurda cuando un estornudo me salvó de cometer dicha estupidez. Dirigí mi mirada a la fuente del sonido y contemplé a Kuroko, que se estaba rascando la nariz con el brazo izquierdo. El muy idiota no se había dado cuenta de la manga delatadora manchada de blanco... Me reí en mi fuero interno ya que éste chico no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Con aire distraído, me apoyé contra la ventana totalmente absorto por el mensaje del patio. Poco después la mano que no tenía metida en el bolsillo de mi pantalón decidió moverse por si sola y acabó por posarse sobre la cabeza del muchacho peliazul. Le revolví levemente el cabello, y cuando éste miró hacia arriba le dediqué sin pensarlo una cálida sonrisa, una de verdad. No todas esas amenazadoras o siniestras que había ensayado tan arduamente durante mucho tiempo con el fin de intentar verme masculino.

Y él, incrédulo, reaccionó sonriéndome de vuelta. Como lo oís, SONRIÓ. ME-SON-RIÓ. (Chupáos esa fangirls! No ahora enserio, no odiéis a la autora Nyan-san por ésto o me las hará pagar TT^TT )

El momento se rompió con los crecientes cuchicheos de las emocionadas chicas que se habían vuelto como locas por nuestro intercambio de sonrisas. O he de decir ¿mi sonrisa? ¡Mierda Kuroko, porque tenías que usar tu falta de presencia para dejarme tirado en un maldito momento como éste, con esa jauría! ¡Traidor!

"Háh! Así que eres capaz de hacer una expresión como ésa chibi-same!" osó picarme Kagami mientras se abría paso hacia mi.

"¿He de preocuparme porque no puedas mantener tus ojos lejos de mi ni un instante, cejas encrespadas? Por que si tanto cuentas mis expresiones..." Le espeté de vuelta sonriendo socarronamente con tono zalamero "¡¿EH?!¡¿Y que es éso de chibi-same?!" Mierda, ¿por que diablos tenía la sensación de que desde ahora ese mote iba a seguirme a donde quiera que fuera?

Me las había arreglado para sobrevivir malamente hasta la hora del almuerzo... Una vez sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase, me estiré bostezando y me quedé congelado cuando un grupo de chicas parecía dirigirse hacia mi sitio. Oh-oh...

"Neee nee ~~ Izaya-kun! ¿Quieres comer con nosotras?" todas parecían entusiasmadas con la idea.

"No estoy interesado, como podéis ver no traje bento" solté encogiéndome de hombros intentando huír con la excusa más desesperada que se me había ocurrido en el momento.

"Que lástima" sopesó una poniendo un alarmante puchero.

"Pero entre todas tenemos mucha comida, podemos compartirla ¿verdaaaad~~?"¡Arg! Ahí van haciendo esa estupidez de decir lo mismo a la vez agarrándose de las manos intentando parecer monas...

Cuando una vena estuvo a punto de hacer *pop* y aparecer en mi frente ante su cansina insistencia, la entrenadora Aida hizo su milagrosa aparición seguida por el capitán y Mitobe senpai. Salvado por el diablo en persona, no se si sería un gran cambio...

"¡Novatos del Seirin Basketball Club, salid un momento!" Una sonrisa socarrona se había adueñado de su rostro.

Si no fuera porque me acababa de salvar de todas esas chicas que se aglomeraba en mi mesa con el fin de flirtear, me habría cuestionado seguirla.

Y es que si Kagami, Kuroko y yo experimentamos un escalofrío simultáneo nada bueno podría suceder... En efecto, los _fu-fu-fús_ de Riko estaban de vuelta. _Fuck_... Nos sentíamos visiblemente un tanto aterrorizados de sólo pensar a donde podría llevarnos ésta situación.

"Tenéis que pasar una última prueba, tomad ésto" dijo omitiendo nuestro desconcierto, tendiéndonos al momento un sobre.

"La prueba consiste en comprar el bocadillo Ibérico especial que se pone a la venta una vez al mes en la cafetería"

Pude ver a los senpais de segundo año cruzar miradas, esto iba a estar lejos de ser una tarea fácil, y los malditos no pensaban advertirnos.

"Nos vemos en la azotea, buena suerte~~" se despidió de nosotros ondeando una de sus manos mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca riendo como una anciana malvada, y tan pronto como nos alejamos empezaron a cuchichear. Joder...

Tenía razón, ¡lo sabía! La cafetería había perdido hacía mucho tiempo el derecho de poder describirse así. Era un jodido campo de batalla. Todos los clubes estaban aglomerándose, golpeándose unos a otros, gritando, mordiendo, escupiendo, todo para poder llegar al preciado tesoro...

Podía ver como las almas de algunos dejaban sus cuerpos entre la multitud. Pero el equipo de baloncesto no perdería, ¡no con nuestro espíritu de lucha ardiendo al máximo! O más bien.. no debido al miedo que sentíamos de tan sólo pensar que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a Aida senpai con las manos vacías... El mismo pensamiento debió cruzar la mente de los chicos, ya que todos nos estremecimos visiblemente de forma sincronizada.

Observé a dos incautos, que junto con Kagami intentaron entremezclarse con la muchedumbre, intentando hacer su camino hacia la zona delantera, para poco después, tener que esquivar sus cuerpos volando hacia nosotros.

"It's Japanese _LUNCH TIME RUSH_!" gritó Kagami incorporándose tras la caída, en su propio mundo.

Mientras ellos se gritaban unos a otros por un plan B, yo sopesé mis posibilidades.

_Opción nº1:_

Intentar usar un poco de _misdirection_, pero para mi esa tarea sería imposible, dado que no podría mantenerla todo el trayecto. ¡Descartado!

_Opción nº2:_

Había hecho el trayecto de ida y vuelta a una de las salas de equipación tan veloz como un rayo, estaba preparado.

"Oi! Kuso gakis! (A/N: niñatos de mierda) ¡os voy a patear el trasero y conseguiré uno de esos jodidos bocadillos! ¡Enfrentadme si tenéis lo que hay que tener!"

Lo sé, no es el método más inteligente de dirigirse a una muchedumbre de sudorosos hombres con la testosterona por las nubes y hambrientos hasta la muerte siendo la hora de la comida... Pero eh, al menos, captó la atención de algunos de los últimos puestos. Que se giraron perfectamente al unísono, con sus venas inflándose y aceptando mi reto con diversas obscenidades e insultos como gritos de guerra.

Bokken (A:/N: espada de madera pesada) en alto salí corriendo directo hacia ellos y comencé a golpearlos, no dejé de avanzar mientras iba dejando sus cuerpos inertes atrás, acumulándose de forma graciosa... Alguno incluso se había quedado inconsciente, con la cara completamente apoyada contra el suelo y el culo en pompa. ¡ digno de foto!¡ Si no tuviera que seguir luchando por mi vida ahora mismo!

_"MEN! DOTE! KOTE!"_ grité al golpear a tres más, ¡ya estaba cerca! ¡me quedaba algo menos de medio camino! Podía oír a los chicos del equipo animándome entusiasmados. Un poco más... un poco más... ¡Ya veía las bandejas! "¡SI!" exclamé celebrándolo antes de tiempo.

"¿EH?¿PERO QUE COÑO? ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" fué lo único que pude decir mientras volaba por los aires cual jodido folio, directo a mi punto de partida. Kuroko y otro de los chicos tuvieron que esquivarme y poco después me incorporaron como pudieron del suelo, mis ojos aún daban vueltas por culpa del maldito aterrizaje forzoso...

_"IT'S JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH!"_ Kagami flipaba de nuevo, zarandeándome.

"Joder, ese había sido un buen plan, parecías Moisés separando las aguas" dijo uno de los chicos antes de que todos se unieran a sus carcajadas. _Tch,_ cabrones graciosillos... Les iba a dar yo Moisés y las aguas...

Seguía mareado, y no podía evitar pensar en las mil y una maneras en las que descuartizaría a los mastodontes del club de rugby tarde o temprano. Ya que al parecer habían corrido en formación ,aprovechando el camino que había despejado, placándome en el proceso y haciendo que despegase cual miembro del _TEAM ROCKET_ de la serie de pokémon. Simplemente hermoso... _Tch._

Toca cambiar de estrategia sopesé rápidamente al tiempo que ví a lo lejos a Kagami "surfeando" por encima de la gente con otro del equipo a modo tabla, para pocos segundos después salir ambos volando violentamente por los aires. De nuevo hacia nuestra dirección.

_Opción nº3:_

Yo Izaya Yuuzan, renunciaré en breves momentos a 'mi hombría' por un maldito bocadillo... Era de chiste. Pero ésto ya no era simplemente un reto de los senpais, se había convertido en una lucha por mi honor. Pero... ¿que diablos estoy diciendo? Creo que me golpeé la cabeza demasiado fuerte al aterrizar, _sigh_.

Me aproximé por un lateral a uno de los grupos más grandes de la sala, mezclándome entre ellos y gracias a los empujones que hacían con una asombrosa sincronización, conseguí avanzar bastante. Me sentía como un maldito ninja, ahí infiltrado tras las líneas enemigas. ¡Era el momento! uno de los más grandes de ellos se había apoderado del preciado premio y ya estaba luchando por su camino hacia la salida. ¡Era momento de interceptar a mi presa!

Trastabillé , y me sujeté a la manga de su chaqueta a propósito. El chico miró hacia abajo y yo, lentamente le devolví la mirada con ojos llorosos, mis labios temblaban de forma inocente... (Si, inocente...Há!)

"E-eh?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han he-hecho daño?" me dijo poniendo una de sus manos cuidadosamente sobre mi hombro.

_Fu-fu-fú!_ ¡le tengo! Mierda, que soy ¡¿Riko ahora? _¡Tch!_

"Yo... ya casi había conseguido mi bocadillo pero... *sollozo* esos senpais de rughby me tiraron al suelo y ahora *sninf* yo.." Muahahaha el pobre idiota, estaba paralizado observándome como si se le rompiera el corazón sólo con mirarme. El ataque de los puppy-eyes estaba funcionando gracias a mis facciones femeninas.

"¡Esos idiotas! ¡ golpear a una cri-criatura indefensa como tú!" Indefensa...Háh! si hubiera visto como aporrée con todas mis fuerzas a los del club de kárate, tiro con arco y demás bárbaros que se cruzaron en mi camino minutos antes... Creo que en una situación como ésta, la ignorancia del pobre muchacho era una bendición... por el bien de su salud.

"Ten, puedes quedarte el mío, yo conseguiré otro" sonrió cálidamente.

"Ehhh~~ ¿Estás seguro senpai? ¡Po-podrías hacerte daño! *sninf*" dije consternado, poniendo en práctica la táctica de esas chicas de clase.

Él por su parte, se sonrojó tendiéndome el bocadillo y abriéndose paso por entre la multitud de nuevo sin siquiera darme tiempo a darle el pago del tesoro que ahora sostenía triunfante en mis manos.

"Há, bromeaaaaaba~~" Canturrée una vez se perdió de mi vista con un brazo apoyado en mi cadera y lanzando el bocadillo al aire para volverlo a coger, sonrisa triunfal siempre presente.

Parece ser que los demás tuvieron que legar la tarea en Kuroko, que hasta el momento había sido el único de ellos en hacerse con uno de los malditos 'manjares' del infierno. Por que seguro que, aún encima de arriesgar nuestras vidas por ellos, sabrían a mierda... _¡Tch!_ Sólo pensar en la mezcla que llevaban, ¡se me revolvía el estómago!

Para cuando llegamos a la azotea, nada más abrir la puerta, nos desplomamos exhaustos en el suelo, con los brazos por delante y unos encima de otros. Las carcajadas de los segundo año resonaban con fuerza ante la escena. Y por mi parte, si no fuera del equipo de los apaleados justo ahora, tambien lo habría encontrado divertido. Sólo podía esperar a desquitarme el próximo año con los novatos, me animé mientras nos indicaban que éramos libres de comer nuestro premio.

Después de tal experiencia, lo último que me apetecía era comer, por lo que me levanté y me dirigí hacia la barandilla donde los senpais estaban holgazanamente recostados.

"Kantoku" clamé llamando su atención. Cogí su mano y deposité el bocadillo Ibérico de la muerte en ella.

"Para ti" resollé simplemente.

"Pero..." dijo ella mirándo incrédula al bocadillo y luego a mi.

"Es una recompensa por tu trabajo, ya que a veces soy y seré insufrible" Le dije sinceramente mientras con mi otra mano cerraba la suya sobre el bocadillo.

"Ohh~~" Escuché a Koganei senpai divertido, volviéndome justo a tiempo para ver a una sonrojadísima Aida Riko antes de marcharme de la azotea.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Yuuzan 1<strong>_

_**Hyūga 0**_

Nuestro querido capitán va a tener que esforzarse más por conseguir la atención de Aida saaaaaan~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVISO ESPECIAL:<strong> _Nunca, jamás os interpongáis entre una muchedumbre de hombres hambrientos y su comida, y mucho menos pongáis en práctica las tácticas del idota de Yuu~~

Sólo me preocupo por vuestra integridad física y emocional;)


	4. Otra batalla y el 'portal de los deseos'

**_A/N:_**Recomiendo escuchar 'Black alley' ost de noragami durante la primera parte de este capítulo xDD

* * *

><p>Los chicos del club de baloncesto estaban de camino por el pasillo de los vestuarios, cuando un encolerizado Izaya pasó como un vendaval de largo en dirección opuesta a donde habitualmente tenía lugar la práctica de baloncesto.<p>

"Oi! chibi-same! ¿el gimnasio está en ésa dirección sabes?" Oyó el aludido gritar a baKagami sin tan siquiera molestarse a detener su paso o dignarse a contestarle.

"¿A que vienen esas prisas?" preguntó Izuki-senpai con curiosidad para cuando el pequeño malhumorado había llegado a su altura.

"¡Me olvidé de traer mis malditas botellas, tengo que hacerme con un par antes de que cierre la cafetería!" vociferó el ojos ambarinos apretando aún más el paso, si no lo lograba a tiempo iba a estar muerto al final de la tarde, y morir por deshidratación por una causa tan estúpida no era una de las posibilidades que había pensado.

**_Vestuario del Seirin - Izaya ausente en su misión-_**

Cuando iban a entrar al vestuario causando alboroto, como ya era costumbre. El grupo se detuvo en seco al ver a Koganei, con una expresión que a cualquiera le recordaría a un pobre conejo cuando le dan las largas.

Aún acuclillado y dándoles la espalda les miró con alivio por encima de su hombro, se levantó con una mano a su espalda, apoyando su dedo gordo de la mano izquierda en la barbilla y extendiendo el índice en el proceso. Adoptando así una supuesta pose de 'súper detective'.

"¿Habéis visto eso?" Preguntó sin variar su postura y con voz endiabladamente sospechosa.

"¡¿El qué?!" preguntaron todos al unísono aún aglomerados en la puerta. Excepto Mitobe, que había llevado los métodos de comunicación a otro nivel y se dedicaba a hacer 'su morse con las cejas'.

"¡EEEEXACTO!" espetó Koganei señalando a un punto aleatorio._ ( A/N: Se cree Ace Attorney de Phoenix Wright o algo xD)_

"¡¿HUH?!" contestaron todos al unísono de nuevo sin entender de qué diablos estaba hablando.

"_Fiuuuf~~_ Por un momento temí por mi vida cuando se abrió esa puerta... ¡Soy un ninja!" Dijo adoptando por un momento los _fu-fu-fús_ perturbadores de Riko, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su mano libre.

Alzó con ambas manos el objeto que mantuvo escondido tras su espalda todo este tiempo y tornó sus labios más arriba aún, si es que su habitual expresión gatuna lo permitía. (A/N: Ya sabéis a que me refiero... aunque a mi me recuerda más a un mono... xD)

Un abrumador e inusual silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras que las caras de nuestros adorados jugadores se fueron tornando entre las muchas gamas de rojos a los carmesíes más brillantes. Casi se podían oír sus combustiones espontáneas al alcanzar su límite de enrojecimiento...

El capitán se sintió en la obligación de preguntar exhasperado mientras le atizaba un coscorrón en el proceso "¡¿Qué diablos se supone que haces tú aquí con unas malditas bragas?! AHO!" Se ajustó las gafas y dirigió rápidamente su mirada a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el objeto en cuestión, aún completamente rojo.

"Ooohh, ¿queréeeis sabeeeer?" Era obvio que tenía la completa atención de los miembros del equipo, ya que todos se acercaron de forma sincronizada, a pasitos cortos y concisos un poco más a él, dedicándole un sonoro "HUM! HUM!" como afirmación mientras asentían con la cabeza y se inclinaban hacia delante durante todo el proceso. Si tan sólo estuvieran así de bien sincronizados el resto del tiempo...

La escena era digna de ser grabada.

Hasta Kuroko parecía absorto en los acontecimientos, cuando Koganei decidió alumbrar sus oscuros y depravados pensamientos, canturreando la respuesta menos esperada por parte de todos ellos.

"Veréis, poco después de ser casi arrollado por el mal hablado de Izaya, en su carrera hacia sólo el señor sabe qué pobre alma infeliz a la que atormentar, observé como algo sospechoso se salía de su olvidada bolsa, y cuando me acerqué a investigar... me encontré... ¡esto!"

Brazos en alto de nuevo, se puso a estirar y encoger la pequeña prenda de sugerente lencería negra ante todos, repetidas veces... Emulando así la escena de Rafiki en el rey león pero de forma completamente... No sé ni como definirlo. Al fin y al cabo era con unas bragas...

"Pero eso... ¿quiere decir que Izaya-kun es un lolicón?" Preguntó Kuroko con sus puppy-eyes y tono completamente consternado.

"¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que significa eso?!" ladró Kagami irritado "¡Y deja de mirarme con esa cara de mascota perdida buscando hogar!"

"¿Te pone nervioso, Kagami-kun?" inquirió Kuroko acercándose más al chico. Mientras mantenía su expresión apesadumbrada, extendió sus brazos como si fuera un zombie capaz de contagiar algún tipo de extraña mutación y comenzó a acercarse a Kagami. Para poco después acabar persiguiéndole así por el vestuario.

Mientras esos dos lidiaban con su propia disputa divirtiendo al resto de primer año, los segundo año se habían acuclillado en círculo en torno al objeto en cuestión.

"No me habría imaginado que el enano resultaría ser un pervertido..." sopesó Koganei divertido mientras pinchaba con un bolígrafo la prenda inerte en el suelo, como si de un bicho se tratase.

Izuki intentó hacer varios chistes y rimas sobre bragas, ropa interior variada, pervertidos y demás, mientras los otros le ignoraban descaradamente y juntaban aún más sus cabezas. Dejándole completamente fuera del círculo y al borde del llanto.

"Al menos tiene buen gusto" dijo el capitán mientras se sujetaba la barbilla pensativo, sonrojo esparciéndose por su cara al darse cuenta del comentario que había abandonado su boca.

Mitobe parecía estar teniendo un tormentoso debate interno, que se reflejaba de forma cómica en su cara, ya que parecía hacer la ola con las cejas ante su indecisión por no poder llegar a una sola conclusión.

"A lo mejor es fetichista y le gusta travestirse en su tiempo libre, quizás trabaje a medio tiempo como mukama" exclamó Izuki antes de ser pateado por Hyūga, lanzándolo fuera del círculo (Si, se había colado de nuevo) al tiempo que le gritaba "¡Tú ya no juegas, fuera del grupo!"

El vestuario estalló en sonoras conjeturas, argumentos y batallas sobre el porqué de aquella interesante intriga. Pobre Izaya Yuuzan... no sabe la que le espera a la vuelta.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: **Recomiendo poner de fondo 'Russia no youjinbou' ost de durarara mientras leáis esta parte xD_

* * *

><p>Un terrible presentimiento a modo escalofrío recorría el pequeño cuerpo de Yuuzan mientras había logrado llegar a duras penas a su destino, se encontraba sin aliento. Y para su desgracia su sexto sentido no solía fallarle...<p>

Una vez en el mostrador...

"Lo siento, pero el club de Rugby ha comprado todas hace un momento"

"El...club...de Rugby..." repasó Izaya con voz mortífera cagándose en todo.

"A-a-así es, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento mucho!" vociferó la joven mujer inclinándose una y otra vez de forma frenética, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Salió de la cafetería como un tornado, para alivio de todos los allí presentes disipando así la oscura aura que se había cernido sobre la cafetería hasta su desaparición.

Se encaminó rápidamente a conseguir el material necesario, mientras repetía una y otra vez cual mantra de forma asesina " Rugby...los cerdos de Rugby... _**los que me hicieron volar**_... Están muertos"

Abrió la puerta corredera de golpe, con su negra aura tomando forma y envolviendo casi al completo su cuerpo, como si de un super saiyan se tratase. Los ojos aterrados del club de kendo buscaron de forma instantánea un camino por el cual huír de su amenazadora presencia.

Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviera tiempo a decir nada o siquiera poder echar a correr, el peliazul gruñó " Dos bokken" sus ambarinos ojos observándolos de forma asesina.

Rápidamente uno de ellos, al que le habían endiñado la tarea por medio del 'Jan ken pon' (piedra papel o tijeras en japonés) le tendió pálido y entre temblores las pesadas espadas de madera. Para alivio de todos, una vez el peligroso muchacho se hizo con lo que buscaba, desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y perturbado la paz del dojo de kendo.

Y así, a grandes zancadas Izaya se plantó en el campo de los puñeteros y en breves muertos jugadores de rugby.

Ninguno le prestaba atención hasta que se oyó de fondo preguntar a un incauto...

"Hey pequeño, ¿te has perdido?"

En alguna parte del campo se escuchó un sonoro _'crack'_, procedente de la paciencia del chico peliazul empezando a resquebrajarse...

Otro mastodonte, al ver que portaba las espadas de madera y completamente ignorante a lo que sucedería minutos después, osó revolverle el cabello mientras le indicaba el camino correcto hacia el club de kendo.

Ante esto, una vena solitaria apareció en la frente de Yuuzan, mientras el aura que emanaba de éste se oscurecía aún más, danzando con forma oleosa a su alrededor.

Todo se quedó en silencio y los chicos del club le observaban con cautela, retrocediendo de forma inconsciente... Poniendo toda la distancía posible entre ellos y el dueño de esa perturbadora aura.

"Durante la batalla del bocadillo Ibérico os aprovechasteis de mi y me hicisteis volar...Y ahora pretendéis que muera deshidratado... " siseó entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que todos le escuchasen y se estremeciesen al instante.

"¿Un niño perdido?" Preguntó un recién llegado que parecía el capitán.

_'CRACK'_

"OS HARÉ VOLAR! _RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" gritó Izaya sujetando firmemente las espadas a sus costados, bajó su postura y cargó hacia ellos con un boken sobre los hombros y el otro colocado de forma horizontal frente a el. (A/N: Cual Sora del kingdom hearts con dos armas, vaya xD)

Era habitual que los miembros masculinos de los clubes con actividades al aire libre armasen gran escándalo, pero nada podía compararse con el apabullante estruendo que estaba resonando por todo Seirin High. Aunque eso no era lo más terrorífico de todo... Lo más aterrador era que los miembros de los clubes de los alrededores tuvieron que correr a refugiarse por su vida ante la creciente lluvia de... personas. Más concretamente... tíos en pelotas.

(A/N: Cuando describía esto me acordé de Heiwajima Shizuo de durarara! haciendo volar a todo dios y desnudándolos de una hostia en el proceso xDD)

Algunos de los alumnos de Seirin más valientes se acercaron a inspeccionar la zona, para poder así inmortalizar en sus móviles la creciente batalla entre los miembros del club de rugby y el pequeño siniestro con complejo de samurai-karateka.

Y mientras todo esto tenía lugar, un joven que se había infiltrado en la preparatoria observaba entre divertido y aterrorizado como un chico no más grande que una chica, desechaba una de sus espadas de madera rota y con la otra golpeaba de forma increíblemente rápida al último de los muchachos en pie, haciéndole volar por los aires describiendo círculos y perdiendo sus ropas en el proceso.

No perdió de vista al joven, que ponía su mano libre tras su oreja, como para oír mejo. Y cuando un sonoro _'PUM'_ resonó por todo el lugar levantando una avalancha de polvo y tierra. El peliazul de aura amenazadora se dió la vuelta satisfecho, posó la espada restante sobre sus hombros, cogió un paquete de botellas de agua que había por los alrededores y se marchó con ella bajo el brazo silbando una melodía, que si la memoría del muchacho rubio no fallaba, había oído en la película Kill Bill.

"Parece que Kurokocchi ha escogido un lugar peligroso e interesante..." suspiró el muchacho haciendo su camino a un grupo de chicas a las que poder pedir indicaciones sobre como llegar al club de basket.

_**EXTRA:**_

Había cogido todo un paquete de botellas sólo por despecho, pero una cosa estaba clara, iba a necesitarlas en cuanto me desplomase nada más llegar al vestuario. ¡Ese sería el gran plan! (A/N: O no...xDDD)

El uniforme estaba completamente desaliñado y destrozado... Manchas de tierra, sudor y pequeñas gotas de sangre lo adornaban como si fuera un lienzo. Iba a tener que ir a trabajar con el chándal del equipo, simplemente genial.

Estaba exhausto por todo el ejercicio y el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había practicado kendo seriamente. Con un humor de perros abrí la puerta del vestuario de una patada. Bokken aún posada sobre los hombros, me encontré con la siguiente escena...

Kuroko y otros de primer año persiguiendo a Kagami con los brazos extendidos... ¡Como si se creyeran malditos zombies!

Izuki senpai sollozando, balbuceando rimas y chistes malos sobre como todos le ignoraban cruelmente, sobre pervertidos, ropa interior... Le oí recitar mi nombre seguido de como tenía un supuesto fetiche por cosas fuera de lo común.

¡¿Que diablos quería decir con todo eso?! Mi ira estaba empezando a aglomerarse alrededor de mi de nuevo...

Pero lo que colmó el vaso fue ver al resto de segundo año riéndose a carcajadas mientras pinchaban con un bolígrafo a Koganei senpai, que con unas bragas en la cabeza posaba una y otra vez de forma que el denominaba sexy, mientras repetía sin cesar "Nee nee~~¿Me sientan bien?"

¡Maldita sea! ¡Esas eran m-mis bragas!_ AAAAAAGH_, sentía ganas de llorar de vergüenza, la tentación de hacerles trizas en ese instante y quemar los cadáveres junto con las bragas que jamás en la vida me volvería a poner estaba rugiendo en mi interior, a punto de hacerme perder la poca paciencia que tenía, si es que me quedaba alguna.

"Oi...! que se supone que estáis haciendo..." gruñí captando la atención de todos.

Se quedaron congelados por lo que pareció una eternidad y se giraron por tramos, como si sus articulaciones fueran componentes oxidados de algún tipo de maquinaria. Parecían robots...

Sus caras se quedaron completamente pálidas una vez sus ojos se encontraron con mi forma. Parada en la puerta, con el uniforme hecho mierda y el bokken sobre los hombros. Dejé caer sonoramente el pack de botellas que sostenía con mi otro brazo.

"E-e-eh... ¿ya de vuelta?" preguntó el capitán, totalmente pálido.

"Kooo-gaaaa-neeeei..." Antes de que pudiera abrirme paso para arrebatarle mi maldita ropa interior al chico de su cabeza, Kuroko apareció de la nada frente a mi, haciéndome trastabillar y obligándome así a posponer temporalmente mi misión de asesinato.

"Izaya-kun, ¿eres un lolicón?" me preguntó con tristeza, mirándome con esos puppy-eyes que tan locas vuelven a las chicas. Ante ésto, mi corazón empezó toda una carrera de latidos a voluntad propia... Enrojecí inevitablemente.

"¡¿QUEE?! ¡Cosas extrañas como esas aparecen constantemente en mi bolsa! ¡A veces incluso las chicas las meten con una nota o incluso su número de teléfono escrito en ellas!" inventé rápidamente, estaba desesperado. Si, lo sé no era el genio de las excusas...

"¿Estás diciendo que este tipo de objetos suele aparecer con frecuencia en tu mochila?" Repitieron algunos de los chicos, aún incrédulos mientras pinchaban a Koganei senpai de nuevo con los bolígrafos, como para reafirmar su punto.

"Espera...entonces, ¿es posible que ésta tenga el número de alguna chica?" empezaron a pelearse por comprobarlo, mientras yo seguía ahí parado frente a Kuroko, lleno de ira homicida...

"¡A partir de ahora deberíamos llamar a esa bolsa el portal de los deseos!" gritó Koganei senpai con mis bragas aún en su cabeza y señalando a mi mochila. Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, no... podía pasar por alto el estúpido nombre y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada pero el asentimiento general de todos... ¡era algo inconcedible! Y cuando digo todos, es TODOS, ¡hasta Kuroko!

Dejando que la muerte se expresase por mi boca les comuniqué lo que, juro que serían las últimas palabras que iban a escuchar en muuucho, mucho tiempo.

"¡Preparaos para morir bastardos entrometidos!" grité para terror de todos, levantando la pesada katana de madera y cargando hacia ellos.

"Ahí vamos de nuevo..." suspiró Riko ante el enorme estruendo y alboroto que estaban causando los chicos en el vestuario...

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOOOCOORRO!" parecía Hyūga luchando por su vida.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAANTOKUUUU"

Irritada ante el griterío, se arremangó el uniforme dispuesta a repartir un poco de disciplina, pero no estaba preparada para la escena que se iba a encontrar dentro del vestuario masculino.

Una vez dentro, vislumbró a Izaya intentando golpear hasta la muerte a los demás... Y para cuando iba a tomar cartas en el asunto...

_*PAF!*_ Un trozo de tela negra la golpeó en la cara. Lo que la enfureció fue que resultaron ser ropa interior, femenina...

**"_Chiiiiii-cooooos_"**

_***PUM!PUM!PUM!***_ Era todo lo que se oía salir del vestuario, eso, y el sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose inerte en el suelo.

Y así termina la leyenda del tan conocido _'Día Gris'_ de la preparatoria Seirin. Nombrado así por que el aura de Izaya Yuuzan de la clase 1-B no se disipó totalmente de la preparatoria hasta casi una semana después del incidente, o eso dicen...

**_Recuento de bajas:_**

Todas las actividades de un club suspendidas durante una temporada, su campo de entrenamiento destrozado y cubierto de ropas.

Los miembros del club de Rugby ocupando toda la enfermería inconscientes o heridos y desnudos.

Otras instalaciones dañadas ante el aterrizaje forzoso de los cuerpos de los chicos del club de Rugby.

Algunos del club de Kendo aterrorizados por el 'demonio azul' como habían bautizado a Izaya.

Dos bokken menos para el club de kendo. _*Contador restando números*_

La mujer de la cafetería consumiendo desmesuradamente manzanillas y tilas durante el resto de la tarde y acabando con las existencias de dichos productos.

En cuanto a nuestro querido club de baloncesto... Koganei acabo con la mayor parte de los chichones propinados por Izaya antes de que Riko entrase en acción.

**_Bajas causadas por Riko impartiendo justicia:_**

Todos acabaron entrenando con una mano marcada en la cara el resto de la tarde y dando vueltas hasta prácticamente caer muertos allá donde sus pies los arrastrasen por última vez.

En cuanto a nuestro protagonista (nuestra protagonista llegados a este punto, que ya era hora! no?) yacía inconsciente aún en su ensangrentado uniforme en uno de los bancos .

¡AH! Y se me olvidaba... Un bokken menos para Izaya! _*Contador marcando 0*__*_


	5. El irritante Ikemen-kun (Kise Ryota)

Recuperé la consciencia justo para encontrarme con mis demacrados compañeros de equipo diseminados por el gimnasio, cualquiera diría que habían ido a correr por el infierno ida y vuelta.

"Ugh..."gruñí llevando mi mano a la cabeza.

Con esto, todos dirigieron sus atenciones hacia mi. Aún parecían tensos ante mi arrebato con respecto al tema de 'el portal de los deseos', nombre con el que Koganei y los demás habían decidido llamar a mi bolsa, debido a la supuesta 'alta tasa de aparición de maravillosos e íntimos artículos femeninos'.

"Riko te ha dado bien, ¿eh?" inquirió el capitán Hyūga con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pese a todo parecía compadecerse de mi.

"¿Q-que hacéis?" Pregunté aún algo aturdido por la supuesta paliza que me dejó inconsciente.

"Hablábamos de ésto" contestó uno de los chicos lanzando una revista deportiva a mi regazo.

Me crispé al momento, nada más reconocer la revista.

"Esto es..." susurré.

"Sip, el especial con un suplemento de los deportistas adolescentes más notables"

No hacía falta que me comentasen algo tan obvio, cualquier deportista minimamente entregado conocía esa revista, aunque yo siempre pretendía ignorarla todo lo posible...

Lo que me inquietaba sin embargo, era la posibilidad de que en ella figurase uno de los artículos tan increíblemente extensos sobre mi carrera, como supuesta joven promesa en el mundo del kendo y del haedong gumdo (ambos son deportes con katana).

Ya que cuando uno es nombrado cuarto heredero de uno de los dojos más prestigiosos, se arma todo un revuelo mediático. Y mi abuelo, Izaya Yasūtora no pudo esperar para abrir su bocaza y expresar sus deseos de legar su puesto como Sandaime y nombrarme así Yondaime a la edad de 13 años. ( Sandaime y Yondaime son tercero y cuarto, titulos que se legan a los herederos por generación según la antigüedad del dojo en este caso)

"Guardamos ésta porque traía un suplemento especial con entrevistas a los miembros de la _Kiseki no sedai_" Explicó enérgico uno de los muchachos.

"¿Es de tu época en la secundaria entonces, Kuroko?" El aludido, asintió con la cabeza. Por lo que eso quiere decir, que las posibilidades de que un artículo con mi foto esté en ésta revista son más altas... Sopesé en mi interior, comenzando a sentirme nerviosa.

"Así es, me entrevistaron pero a la hora de publicar alguien se olvidó de mi" me respondió el peliazul, tendiéndome una de las botellas de agua que había conseguido como botín en mi lucha contra los jugadores de Rugby.

Seguí pasando las páginas con fingido aburrimiento mientras me bebía la mitad de la botella, escaneaba alerta ante cualquier artículo en el que figurase el nombre de mi dojo. Pero finalmente una mano me detuvo en mi tarea, obligándome de nuevo a ser consciente de mi entorno, al que había dejado de prestar atención minutos atrás.

"No sabía que salieran chicas en una revista como ésta" comentó Furihata.

Mierda, yo y mi jodida mala suerte... Me apresuré a tapar mi nombre que encabezaba la página en mayúsculas y negrita, gritando 'por favor mirad aquí y descubrid la identidad de ésta idiota travestida'.

"Ohhh~~ ¡Buen descubrimiento!" dijo otro al tiempo que se encaramaba para mirar la foto que alguien me debió de haber sacado a escondidas, ya que se me veía frente a mi Jii-chan (abuelo, de forma informal) ambos ataviados con nuestros bōgu ( son las 'armaduras' de kendo), sin la parte que cubre la cabeza y con nuestras katanas listas para otro de nuestros numerosos enfrentamientos.

Siempre que discutíamos acabábamos katana en mano, si es que el arma estaba a nuestro alcance...

Era nuestro modo particular de zanjar nuestras rencillas y a los vecinos, una vez ya acostumbrados a toda ésta escena, hasta les parecía gracioso vernos perseguirnos el uno al otro. Luchando por los motivos más absurdos, intentando desesperadamente llevar la razón.

Tan llamativo resultó ser el tema que hasta los pequeños del barrio nos habían apodado Ranma y panda... Porque según ellos, nuestras persecuciones les recordaban a ciertas escenas de ese antiguo anime, y siempre que nos veían luchar nos empezaban a animar por nuestros improvisados motes.

Pero pese a todo he de decir que a día de hoy, siendo entrenada desde que tengo memoria de forma obligatoria por el abuelo, en todos los estilos de lucha en cuanto artes marciales orientales se refiere, el anciano fue el único capaz de vencer mi técnica de nitoryu (lucha con dos espadas)

"Es tan pequeña, parece una muñeca, e-es muy bonita" dijo Kagami con su cabeza tras mi hombro, parecía completamente absorto estudiando otra de las fotografías en las que se me veía abstraída, sentada en seiza jugueteando con mis largos mechones de cabello.

"Ceeeee-jaaaas eeeeeen-creeees-paaaaa-daaas! ¡¿que se supone que haces encima de mi jodido hombro?! ¡¿que eres, una seta?!" grité irritada por su comentario completamente nerviosa.

"HUH?! ¡¿que mosca te ha picado ahora chibi-same?!" me espetó de vuelta sin entender el por qué de mi repentina reacción.

"¡¿Que eres un pedófilo?! ¡Aireando tus opiniones fetichistas así de pronto sobre mi hombro!" estaba exasperada por la vergüenza que me había provocado su supuesto piropo segundos antes.

"¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEDOFILO?! ENANO!"

"Ohhh~~ ¡Yo no soy el que se va fijando en chicas de secundaria!... ¡anciano!¡viejo verde!" le gruñí agarrándole por la camiseta, estaba de los nervios y siempre me resultaba difícil no pelear con él.

"¡Es de hace años, se supone que ahora estará crecida y bien formada ya que tiene nuestra edad!" dijo sujetando mi cabeza con una de sus enormes manos para alejarme de él. Se agachó para que nuestros ojos quedasen a la altura mientras que con su mano libre gesticulaba en la zona de los pechos para dejar claro a lo que se refería con... 'bien formada'.

Ese comentario pervertido había ocasionado uno de los temidos_ 'CRACK'_ de la paciencia de Izaya.

Los demás parecían seguir nuestra disputa con sus cabezas, como si estuvieran siguiendo un jodido partido de tenis, demasiado exhaustos por el castigo espartano de Riko como para molestarse a intervenir.

"Sus ojos..." El comentario de Kuroko captó de nuevo la atención de todos hacia nosotros interrumpiendo nuestra disputa, y obligándonos a dirigir nuestras miradas a la foto de la revista, que aún seguía sosteniendo en mi mano libre.

"Nunca había visto algo así, sus irises son de colores totalmente distintos" comentó Izuki senpai completamente fascinado y estudiando la foto concentrado.

"Mmmm, ¿como se le llamaba a eso?" inquirió Koganei con tono de curiosidad.

"Heterocromía congénita completa" dije suspirando derrotada.

"El capitán de la generación de los milagros también padece algo similar, pero sus irises no son de ese intenso color azul y marrón." declaró Kuroko.

"No deberíamos perder más el tiempo con ésto, volvamos a entrenar.. ¿Dónde se ha metido kantoku de todos modos?" Sugirió Kagami ya aburrido del tema.

Dios Kagami, ¡creo que podría besarte ahora mismo! Me has salvado... Espera... ¿qué? ¿que acabo de decir? ¡de ninguna manera! Empecé a mortificarme, optando por enrollar la revista y atizarle con ella en modo agradecimiento secreto.

Mientras todos volvían a la rutina de entrenamiento, y yo me dejaba morir en el banco por lo echa polvo que aún me encontraba, la entrenadora Aida interrumpió mi ritual de enviarle a Kagami maldiciones gitanas por medio de mi mirada.

"¡¿Un partido amistoso contra Kaijou High?!" gritamos todos ante su noticia.

"Será un buen rival, usaremos a los de primer año también" declaró ella sonriente.

"¿Tan fuertes son?" pregunté emocionada aún esparramada en el banco.

"Es una escuela fuerte, de clase nacional. Compiten cada año en el torneo estatal" constató Hyūga.

"Además este año, Kaijou es una de las escuelas que ha logrado hacerse con un miembro de la generación de los milagros" declaró Riko dando una palmada emocionada.

La _Kiseki no sedai_... Kagami, Kuroko y yo intercambiamos miradas.

El cambio de tensión se hizo obvio por parte de todos, pero como siempre, el cejas encrespadas y yo estábamos manifestando nuestra creciente alegría por medio de nuestras siniestras e incontrolables sonrisas de anticipación.

"¿No tienen a Kise Ryota? ¿ese que se rumorea que es modelo?" preguntó Izuki senpai.

"Es guapo y juega increíblemente bien al basket, ¡eso es jodidamente injusto!" sollozó de forma audible Kawahara.

"Ehhh~~ ¡tu no puedes más que envidiarlo! jooo jooo~~" su compañero le propinó unos cuantos codazos juguetones, mofándose cruelmente de su 'dolor' .

Por orden de Riko, se retomó la práctica mientras a mí me mandó a recostarme con un pack de gel frío bajo mi cabeza, lo que agradecí profundamente. Y mientras tanto, aproveché para ojear el famoso suplemento de la revista, quedándome dormida durante la lectura con el objeto cubriendo mi cara.

Unos irritantes e incesantes 'Kyaa kyaa~~' irrumpieron mi plácida siesta, lo que me puso de mal humor instantáneamente, si es que hoy era posible ponerme todavía de peor humor...

"EH! VOSOTRAS!" grité señalando a la multitud de chicas que habían abarrotado nuestro gimnasio. Mi aura asesina y mis gritos las congelaron al instante, sus miradas reflejaban un miedo terrible.

"¡¿Que cojones os creéis que estáis haciendo?! ¡Habéis interrumpido mi maldito descanso!" rugí preparándome para echarlas de allí a patadas si fuera necesario.

**_Entre la larga lista de cosas que me cabreaban de soberana manera se encontraban:_**

_Nº1:_ que me toquen las narices cuando estoy durmiendo o voy a dormir.

_Nº2:_ las fangirls, con sus kyaa~~ revienta oídos, fingiendo ser monas, dulces e INOFENSIVAS, cuando realmente en sus cabezas sólo abundan planes malignos y con su 'NOTICE ME SENPAI' como lema.

(A/N: Personalmente no odio a las fangirls ni nada de eso, de hecho a veces puedo llegar a ser una... Pero es que necesito liarla un poco en la historia¡, no?)

"Lo que Izaya-kun quería decir, es que estáis interrumpiendo con la práctica de baloncesto" espetó Riko con una tensa y falsa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me atizaba con el puño en la cabeza. ¡BINGO! Justo donde el enorme chichote que tenía de antes parecía aún campar a sus anchas.

"Taaa ta ta ta~~" sollocé haciéndome bolita en el suelo y llevando mis manos a la cabeza por el dolor mientras rodaba desesperada de un lado a otro. Mi alma parecía lista para huír por mi boca. ¡Maldita sea esa mujer! ¡Aún no me había recuperado de su anterior paliza!

"Lo siento, de verdad no pretendía causar esto" dijo un rubio con uniforme que no reconocí, estaba sentado de forma despreocupada con una carpeta y un rotulador. Así que éste es el rey del cotarro... ¡lo patearé fuera del gimnasio junto con sus fangirls!

Noté como alguien se detenía a mi lado, y cuando alcé la vista, observé la sonrisa depredadora de baKagami.

"Oh... asique este es..." sopesé para mi, redirigiendo mi mirada hacia el rubio de nuevo.

"Kise Ryota" contestó Kagami, sin despegar al igual que yo su vista del intruso.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿que haces aquí?" inquirió Kuroko con su monótona voz y su estoica expresión.

La cara del joven se iluminó al reconocer quién acababa de dirigirse a él.

"Cuando escuché que nuestro siguiente rival sería Seirin, me acordé que era la preparatoria a la que entró Kurokocchi, así que me he pasado a saludar." Dijo el rubiales haciendo su camino hasta Kuroko.

"¿cuál de ellos es?" escuché cuchichear a mis compañeros de primer año. Seguido de la lectura del extenso artículo en la revista sobre dicho sujeto.

"¡¿Llevas jugando solamente dos años?! inquirieron algunos de los chicos, completamente impresionados. Vale, éste chico ya estaba captando mi curiosidad...

El rubio desmintió el artículo diciendo cuan exagerado era, lo orgulloso que había estado de ser aceptado en la _Kiseki no sedai_ pero, que en realidad era el peor de los cinco jugadores.

"Esa es la razón por la cual se metían tanto con Kurokocchi y conmigo" dijo dirigiendo una mirada cómplice hacia Kuroko, mientras se frotaba la nuca avergonzado.

"En realidad nunca se metieron conmigo, Kise-kun" aclaró Kuroko.

La respuesta del pequeño peliazul había provocado un sin fin de sollozos por parte del jugador rubio "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿era el único?!"

"OUCH! espera... ¿qué?" Un balón lanzado por Kagami, había interrumpido toda la extraña reunión.

"Siento interrumpir, pero no creo que hayas venido sólo a saludar... ¿Te gustaría enfrentarte a mi, Ikemen-kun?" Kagami estaba desbordado, incluso recostada en el banco de nuevo podía sentirlo sin molestarme a mirar tan siquiera.

"No deberías hacer esas cosas de repente, pero mmm... bueno, hagamoslo." declaró el chico de la generación milagrosa mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la lanzaba por encima de su hombro en dirección al banco donde yo estaba, acertando a cubrirme con ella al instante.

_"GRRRRR"_

Kuroko me observó controlar mi ira antes de avisar a la entrenadora de lo malo que podría ser ésto, refiriéndose al enfrentamiento de los otros dos. (Ya pensabais que se refería a mi eeeeeh? Pillines!)

Para sorpresa de todos, Kise que estaba en posesión del balón, evadió a Kagami, y perdió su marca con el movimiento que el cejas encrespadas, minutos antes, había utilizado exitósamente contra Hyūga.

"Interesaaaante~~" canturreé feliz.

"Cuando ve una jugada, puede imitarla en un instante" le aclaró Kuroko a Riko, que todavía estaba perpleja como los demás.

"Con ese nivel, más que una imitación es su propia versión de forma perfecta.." medité en voz alta.

Kagami, reaccionó casi al mismo tiempo, cortándole el paso prácticamente bajo el aro, pero en vano.

_Ikkemen-kun 1 baKagami 0_

"Después de haber presenciado todo esto, no puedo irme así... Kurokocchi~~ volvamos a jugar juntos otra vez. Ven a Kaijou" declaró el rubiales, que al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del chico en cuestión, prosiguió "Hablo enserio, te respeto un montón y en este sitio tu talento se está desperdiciando"

Ese argumento provocó que tanto Kagami como yo profiriéramos un amenazador gruñido.

"Me alegra que pienses eso de mi, pero tengo que rechazar humildemente tu propuesta" Una vez dicho esto Kuroko se inclinó respetuosamente, como si estuviera hablando de negocios con un miembro de la yakuza.

Tras los argumentos de por qué no has ido a una escuela mejor y ¿acaso ganar no es todo para ti?, el rubio seguía insistiendo cansinamente, cosa que parecía estar poniendo a prueba la paciencia de todo el equipo, y en especial la mía.

"Mi manera de pensar ha cambiado desde el momento en que dejé Teikou, y más importante aún, hice una promesa" argumentó Kuroko dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi y Kagami.

"¿Una promesa?" preguntó el rubio al borde de la derrota, y con la curiosidad, tanto de él como del resto de nuestro equipo reflejándose en cada una de sus caras.

"Si, la promesa.. de vencer a la generación de los milagros"

No se pudo evitar, en ese momento tanto Kagami como yo nos sonreímos de forma cómplice al instante.


	6. El chico sin nombre

_**A/N:** _He estado viendo KnB de nuevo, y no puedo evitar pensar que Kasamatsu Yukio es adorable a su manera xD DEDICADO A: Nunii: Fiel seguidora en las sombras de mis historias, y la que muchas veces logra que me ponga a trabajar pateándome el trasero de forma llamativa, o amenazándome con quemar cosas jajaja. Evan Akira-kun: Primer follower oficial de éste fanfic *YEY*

* * *

><p>El día había sido duro y extremadamente largo y si a eso le sumamos que aún me esperaban un par de horas de trabajo... sólo quería pensar en llegar a mi apartamento y morir allí mismo tan pronto entrase por la puerta.<p>

**_Izaya Yuuzan Ninja mode : ON_**

Una vez finalizada la sesión de entrenamiento y cuando todos estaban distraídos aún con sus preguntas a Ikemen-kun, decidí que era mi oportunidad. Asique me colé en los vestuarios femeninos rezando para no cruzarme con nadie.

Con suerte la entrenadora Aida, pese a no ser siempre muy femenina, tenía ese poder de previsión que parece poseer toda chica, a excepción de mi, claro está.

Una vez localizado lo que necesitaba, salí de allí tan rápido como un suspiro. Si no me apresuraba iba a llegar tarde al par de horas de trabajo que me esperaban por delante, y no podía negarle un favor a Kofuku-chan, que siempre me había ayudado mucho desde que me mude aquí.

Me subí a mi tabla de un salto, y patiné con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, obligándome a moverme lo más rápido que mis cansadas piernas me permitiesen. Ya veía el parque a lo lejos, por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces me bajé de la tabla de un salto, la lancé y cogí al vuelo echando a correr en dirección a los servicios. Eché una rápida ojeada antes de comprobar que todo estaba despejado y me colé en el femenino.

En una carrera, me asée lo más rápido que pude, rebuscando en la bolsa por el cambio de ropa que le había cogido prestado a Aida senpai sin consultarle. Me esperaría una horrible y sangrienta muerte en caso de que se enterase... _Glubs._

La parte de arriba del uniforme femenino me quedaba un pelín justa, pero por ahora serviría perfectamente hasta llegar al café maid donde trabajaba a veces.

Metí el uniforme del equipo a presión en la bolsa, junto con la peluca y me desenredé rápidamente mi larga melena castaña. A punto estaba de salir disparada como una loca para cuando me percaté de que aún llevaba las lentillas puestas.

Suspiré derrotada volviendo al lavamanos y rebusqué en la bolsa por el blister para guardarlas. Desgraciadamente ésta era una de las razones por las que no podía revelar información al capitán Hyūga o a los demás, cada vez que me preguntaban por mi extraña manía de tapar mi ojo derecho con un parche, cuando me ponía seria en los partidos.

Resulta que con mi heterocromía completa, al tener un ojo de color azul y otro marrón, cuando me pongo las lentillas y utilizo mi habilidad 'del sendero', suelo ver borroso por el lado derecho. Ésto se debe, a que el color base de mi iris es demasiado oscuro y en contraste con la lentilla me hace forzar el triple la vista. Por lo que si estoy jugando y uso mi habilidad, las líneas que 'veo dibujadas en mi cabeza' acaban demasiado difusas por culpa de la lentilla y como con el lado izquierdo veo bien, me provoca dolor de cabeza y acabo mareándome. He ahí el gran y estúpido secreto.

Rápidamente comprobé que todo estaba en orden, aunque agradecería profundamente que los calcetines me llegasen a las rodillas... _Sigh_, he de decir que las faldas de Aida senpai son más cortas de lo que parecen.

Salí del baño trotando a toda prisa, intentando a duras penas cerrar la cremayera de la bolsa que parecía a punto de explotar, mientras hacía extraños malabares para sujetar la tabla, que no sabía ni donde meter.

**_Izaya Yuuzan Ninja mode : OFF_**

Y para mi desgracía acabé de darme de bruces, cayendo al suelo con todo alrededor.

"¡Eh! ¡Mira por dónde diablos vas, capullo!" escuché gruñir a alguien.

Cuando miré a la persona con la que me había chocado, me encontré con un chico moreno que aparentaba más o menos mi edad y que se frotaba su cara con la mano.

Me abalancé hacia delante para quitarle la mano de la cara y comprobar si el daño que había ocasionado era muy grave, pero como imaginaba, él, reticente retiró la mano con fuerza de mi agarre y abrió sus ojos para mirarme.

"Hermosos ojos azules" sopesé estúpidamente en alto antes incluso de ofrecerle una disculpa.

El moreno por su parte, se quedó petrificado, pestañeando intensamente. Si, quizás después de todo, el daño era más grave de lo que pensaba...

"Yo...eh.. disculpa, realmente no miraba por donde iba, ¡lo siento mucho!" dije apresuradamente con la culpa audible en mi voz, todavía perdida en su increíble mirada.

El chico por su parte, demasiado incómodo a mi parecer, seguía sin decir nada. Y yo, nerviosa como me encontraba, salí corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces en dirección a la fuente que me quedaba más cerca, donde mojé mi pañuelo de tela para poco después volver a la carrera junto al chico.

"¿Es-Estás bien?" le susurré aún nerviosa mientras le pasaba la prenda húmeda por la cara, lo que provocó que el chico se sonrojase al instante.

"Lo-lo eh... disculpame" dijo muy bajito posándo el dorso de su mano en su mejilla, un terrible sonrojo parecía haberse apoderado de sus mejillas. No me miró ni una sola vez, realmente creía haber imaginado su contestación... Como un rayo y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se levantó y se marchó casi a la carrera en dirección baño masculino.

Genial, ahora me sentía el doble de mal... El sonido de mi tono de llamada (Goya no machiawase) me sacó de mi debate interno.

"¿Moshi-moshi Yuu-chan?" Era Kofuku al otro lado de la línea.

Cogiendo mi bolsa eché a correr al tiempo que intentaba hablar por el teléfono y respirar simultáneamente "Kooooofukuuuu, estaré ahí en 5 minutos, ¡lo juro! he tenido un día demasiado accidentado pero ¡estoy ya de camino!"

"Menos mal, te mande un mensaje hace una hora pero no contestabas, y conociendo a Yuu-chan ¡imaginé que algún accidente extraño te había pasado, o que te habrías involucrado en **OTRA** pelea! Te dejo tu traje a la vista en el cambiador." *Click* colgó.

Cuando llegué al 'Neko no footsteps (NF)' Kofuku se me tiró encima sollozando, regañándome una y otra vez por: 'ser una cabeza hueca que se pone en peligro al jugar a ser un chico'.

Un traje de Alicia me esperaba en el vestidor, por lo que me lo puse rápidamente sin mucho miramiento... pero como no tengo ninguna maña para arreglarme, mi amiga tuvo que terminar haciéndolo por mi.

Una expresión sombría debía haberse apoderado de mi rostro, ya que la pequeña muchacha me preguntó preocupada "¿Que está mal, Yuu-chan?"

"Mmmm, creo que me olvido de algo" dije más para mi que para responderle a ella.

El tema de hoy, como ya habréis imaginado... es Alice in Wonderland.

Kofuku iba de adorable Chesire, con su pelo rosa corto y ondulado decorado por una cinta brillante con orejas, sus ojos también rosas maquillados con unas sombras de color morado.

Su voz y comportamiento infantil hacía que más que un gato chiflado y manipulador, resultáse de lo más adorable.

Ella era de esas chicas que todo el mundo encuentra achuchables y, aunque os sorprenda no soy la excepción. No me suelo llevar muy bien con gente de mi mismo sexo pero, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí al poco de mudarme, es la única persona con la que me encuentro a gusto, y se me hizo muy fácil llevarme con ella debido a su personalidad. Al poco de conocernos me encontré a mi misma compartiendo secretos que no había compartido con nadie jamás. Realmente la adoro, aunque nunca, ¡ni muerta le confesaría eso!

Todo parecía transcurrir sin percances, hasta que la gerente comenzó a revolotear, cuchicheando los comentarios que los clientes masculinos hacían sobre nosotras. Ésta mujer y su hobby de cupido me crispaba los nervios...

Era un alivio que cuando entrábamos a trabajar aquí siempre lo hacíamos por la trastienda, para evitar de que los clientes nos vieran en nuestros uniformes escolares, y además una vez aquí dentro, actuábamos según roles con apodos. De modo que no se dieran a conocer nuestros nombres reales, para poder evitar así cualquier tipo de problema o acoso.

El nombre de Kofuku en el maid café era Lena, mientras que el mío era Suiren. Junto con una chica apodada Erika-chan, solíamos ser las tres maids que lograban hacer más caja, y las que siempre retaban para conseguir una foto.

"¿Nee Lena-chan, Erika-chan no creéis que ese chico tímido de ahí es lindo?" Podía oír a la gerente haciendo de las suyas.

"Ahhh~~ hay algo en su mirada que me enciende" respondió Erika-chan, como podréis adivinar es la mítica megane pervertida, a la que más de una vez he tenido que atizar por flirtear excesivamente con clientes, casi llegándose a meter en problemas.

"Pobrecito, ¿estará perdido? Parece nervioso ¿vamos a mirar?" La inocente de Kofuku, ya estaba de camino hacia la puerta para cuando la paré con la mano libre que me dejaba mi bandeja.

"Quieta ahí señorita Lena, ¿a dónde cree que va?" levanté una ceja intentando atemorizarla, aún sabiendo que sería en vano... Al menos, a ver con que excusa me divierte ésta vez.

"Sui-chaaaaan suéltameee ~~ ¡hay un gato perdido que necesita ayuuda! Y yo, como el gran Chesire estoy en obligación de ayudarlo, ¡soy el dios de los mininos!" Me puso sus puppy-eyes mientras pateaba en el aire, provocando que se balancease como un columpio bajo mi agarre. Como era tan pequeñita, al sujetarla con una mano podía levantarla sin mucho esfuerzo, y siempre me resultaba gracioso verla con expresión de niña compungida balanceándose en el aire mientras patalea con sus piernecitas.

"Si, si... un gato con forma de hombre seguramente, ¿no?" Ante ésto empezó a hacerme pucheros, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro punto lejos de mí.

"¡¿ Y quién es el dios de los gatos, pequeña idiota?!" Le dije bajándola al suelo y propinándole un pequeño golpecito juguetón en su cabeza.

Los clientes adoraban este tipo de escenas, para ellos era como un show gratuíto con el café... _Tch._

Para cuando me giré y encaré la puerta, observé al otro lado de la cristalera al chico al que había arroyado antes durante mi carrera, paseándose de un lado al otro visiblemente nervioso.

"¡AH! ¡Esa es...! ¡Gerente, necesito salir un par de minutos!" le dije lo más discretamente que pude. Para cuando me dió su consentimiento, ya la sentía acortando su distancia, lista para acecharme.

_Si hay algo que ésta mujer valore más en su vida son:_ los dramas, los chismorreos y los chicos guapos. Y yo, que nunca demostré interés en ninguno, ésta situación... debía de ser como un regalo para ella.

Sin pararme a pensar que aún iba vestida como Alice, salí apurada del café y sin pensármelo dos veces, agarré al chico por su chaqueta, deteniendo en seco su paseo nervioso.

"Disculpa, yo... ¡ah! mierda, lo hice sin pensar" Dije sonrojada hasta la muerte, soltándole nerviosa mientras señalaba al punto donde segundos antes lo había sujetado.

"Mmm" fue todo lo que recibí por respuesta. Seguía evitándo mirarme, y parecía completamente incómodo, poniendo disimuladamente la distancia que podía entre nosotros. Otra vez me invadía la culpa.

" Que estúpida, cuando llegué aquí, me daba la sensación de haber olvidado algo, siento que hayas tenido que hacer todo el viaje hasta aquí para traérmelo y de veras siento lo de antes"

Otro mmm por respuesta y perdería los nervios...

"Eh..mmm" logró decir en apenas un susurro.

Arg, al menos ahora le había añadido un eh... Me puse frente a él, y le agarré del brazo tirando de él hacia el maid café. A lo que el muchacho, se tensó instantaneamente y empezó a ofrecer resistencia.

Paré en seco y con mi mano aún sobre él le espeté " Puede que tu estés incómodo, pero soy yo la que está con éste estúpido traje fetichista en medio de la calle. Y como comprenderás no suelo vestirme así a menudo por gusto, me resulta incómodo..." sonrojándome ante las miradas que todos nos parecían estar dando le di unos pequeños tirones insistentes de la manga de la chaqueta, suplicando con mi mirada que se moviera.

El chico, seguía sin mirarme, pero al menos ésta vez no mostró oposición ninguna y se dejó arrastrar al interior del café, donde lo senté en una mesa bastante apartada y discreta.

"Píde lo que quieras, es parte agradecimiento y parte disculpa, yo invito" le sonreí sinceramente, aún colorada mientras le tendía la carta. "Cuando estés listo para la orden, una de mis compañeras o yo te atenderemos gustosamente" sonreí una vez más y le dejé tranquilo.

Poco le duró la paz, ya que la gerente fue revoloteando casi instantáneamente una vez me alejé, para lo que supuse que sería un lento y tortuoso interrogatorio.

"Ah, Suiren-chan, ¿te sacarías una foto con nosotros?" me preguntaron flirteando los chicos de una mesa.

Les ofrecí una amplia y falsa sonrisa al tiempo que les contesté " Ni aunque el infierno se congele" Lo que causaron sonoras risas por el local, como era costumbre.

"Nyaaa~~ Sui-chan, ¿porque no me contaste que te llevabas con un chico tan guapo?" me ronroneó Kofuku colgándose en mi espalda.

"Lena, no es que me lleve con el particularmente, te lo contaré todo después pero ahora acabemos con el trabajo cuanto antes, estoy muerta de cansancio" Exhalé lo que me pareció una vida entera antes de proseguir con mis tareas.

El chico, ahora estaba notablemente más perturbado ya que la gerente seguía metida en su papel de detective, así que como el pobre no parecía lograr decidirse por nada, preparé en una bandeja un trozo grande del pastel especial del día, un batido de chocolate y un par de refrescos sin abrir en caso de que fallase mis elecciones.

Prácticamente había acabado mi turno, y a la gerente no le molestaba que nos sentásemos aún con nuestros atuendos a tomar algo, de hecho apreciaba más que nos quedásemos con nuestros trajes a que nos quedásemos ataviadas como clientas normales, ya que así vendíamos mejor la imagen del negocio.

"Erika, cóbrame éste pedido" le dije entregándole el importe de lo que había cargado en la bandeja y haciendo mi camino directa a ponerle fin al calvario de mi pobre salvador.

"Gerente-san, agradecería que dejase de poner sus manos en los chicos de otras personas, eso me molesta un poco" fingí con el comportamiento más tsundere que pude conseguir y que tanto le gustaba.

¿Su respuesta? Una hemorragia nasal casi instantánea y un desmayo, por lo que las pobres de Kofuku y Erika tuvieron que cargar con ella hasta la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Lo siento por eso, pero si no... no te habría dejado tranquilo jamás, créeme" dije intentando quitarle importancia al asunto y depositando el contenido de la bandeja en la mesa.

Desaparecí un segundo para cobrar a unos clientes, y pude ver como Kofuku se escabullía para hablar con el silencioso chico. Para cuando me senté en su mesa, ella ya había desaparecido con una sonrisa gatuna más que sospechosa en su rostro.

"Escoge lo que gustes, ya que no parecías decidirte por nada, escogí lo más delicioso de la carta, si no te gusta puedo traerte cualquier otra cosa" dije recostándome visiblemente cansada en el acolchado banco mientras con una mano desacía el lazo del cuello del traje.

El ante ésto se puso rígido y empezó a balbucear "Es-está bien, me gusta el chocolate" el pobre no sabía hacia donde dirigir su mirada, mientras un rubor de lo más mono se abría paso por sus mejillas.

Maldita sea... hablaba demasiado bajo, ¿acaso no tenía más tono de voz que ese?

Abrí uno de los refrescos y me bebí casi media lata de golpe, el chico me escudriñaba de forma curiosa y muy discreta, por más que quisiera no lograba entender por qué...

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude observar a las otras tres del café haciendo una 'x' con los brazos a la vez que negaban con sus cabezas y seguían gesticulando... ' Tu-pos-tu-ra' parecían deletrar.

¡AH! Estar tanto tiempo en modo masculino me estaba pasando factura, ya que me había sentado con una de las poses despreocupadas de 'mi otro yo'. Estaba cruzada de piernas, con un brazo apoyado en el reposa cabezas, de forma masculina. Simplemente genial.

"Eh... ¿sigues...enfadado por lo de antes?" comenté disimulando mientras me recostaba de forma más femenina y empezaba a juguetear con el lazo desecho del cuello de mi vestido.

"Yo..eh..no" me contestó fijando nuevamente su mirada en dirección opuesta a mi.

"Sé que no debería entrometerme, pero... conociendo a ésa chica, sé que trama algo" comenté gesticulando con mi cabeza en dirección a Kofuku. "¿Puedo preguntarte que te dijo mientras no estaba?" Estaba algo desesperada por ver si lograba sacarle un mínimo de conversación...

El chico, en todo el excaso tiempo en que nos conocíamos, pareció mirarme por tercera vez y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder de forma franca " Me dijo que eh... no tenía porque sentirme incómodo contigo, ya que no estás interesada en chicos y mi comportamiento acabaría por ponerte de mal humor, cosa que no me conviene experimentar"

"Mierda, esa pequeña..." suspiré " es una manera de ponerlo, pero siempre deja las cosas de forma que puedan acabar malinterpretándose... En fin. ¿Está bueno?" inquirí señalando con la cabeza a la tarta que ya casi había terminado.

Asintió con la cabeza, relajándose un poco.

"¿Siempre eres así con las chicas o sólo es por que doy miedo?" Sonreí al ver como se estremecía nervioso por mi pregunta. Meterme con él estaba resultando adictivo. Y sus ojos...

"Yo.. siempre he sido así, n-no es por ti ni nada de eso" dijo dando un sorbo al batido.

"Ahh así que eres malo en tratar con mujeres " reprimí una risita "lo siento, sé que te resultará de mala persona, pero en realidad me alivia que sea eso y no que me temes a mi en particular, ya hay demasiada gente que me tiene miedo" Dije dando otro sorbo a mi bebida.

"No pienso nada de eso" contestó claramente. Lo que me dejó algo perpleja, era la primera vez en todo lo que llevabamos de interacción que, aún en tono bajo había logrado decir una frase seguida sin tartamudear.

Cuando estaba comenzando a dormirme en el banco, le di otra vez mis más sinceras disculpas , y las gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de traerme mi skate. Así nos despedimos, me cambié y como prometí puse al día a la pequeña pelirosa de todos los acontecimientos de hoy, ganándome un par de broncas por mi falta de cuidado y andar metiéndome en peleas con gente que, literalmente 'abulta más que yo'. Y poco después hice el camino a mi apartamento, con la abrumadora sensación de que me olvidaba algo de nuevo.

¿Que sería ésta vez? ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de preguntarle su nombre.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:** _En el próximo capítulo... ¡Kaijou VS Seirin! ¿Que sucederá cuando Yuu-chan se encuentre con que el chico silencioso es en realidad el capitán del equipo rival? ;)

Los reviews son sexys! pero las rufles lo son más aún! xD


	7. Mi futura sentencia de muerte

El móvil volvió a sonar otra vez, tocándome profundamente las narices. Puñetera alarma desgraciada, justo ahora que estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño... Sopesé maldiciendo sin molestarme siquiera a abrir los ojos y mandando a tomar por saco el teléfono de un manotazo, lo más lejos posible de mi.

Me giré y seguí durmiendo, estaba demasiado exhausta y 10 minutos más de sueño no harían daño a nadie, ¿no?

**_Mientras tanto..._**

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese enano no contesta al maldito teléfono!" gruñó Riko golpeando rítmicamente una y otra vez el suelo con su pie, completamente exhasperada y a punto de matar al primero que osase cruzarse en su camino.

"Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, quizá ya esté allí esperando" comentó Hyūga en un vano intento de calmar los ánimos asesinos de todos.

"Yo no recuerdo haberle visto en clase hoy, ¿y tú Kagami-kun?" sopesó Kuroko abstraído en sus cosas.

"Hmpf..." fue toda la respuesta del enorme chico pelirojo que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por poner un pie delante del otro, la falta de sueño se hacía obvia sólo con mirarle la cara.

Riko, aún incrédula por el descaro del condenado chico de ojos ambarinos, indicó a todos con ésto que se pusieran en marcha.

"Si no está allí seguiré insistiendo una vez lleguemos a Kaijou High, le necesitamos"

_***Goya no machiawase sonaaaaaaando***_

"Grrrrrr... me cago en.." maldije de mil y una formas, obligando a mi cuerpo a arrastrarse fuera de la cama para poco después echar a andar a duras penas hasta el maldito móvil, que yacía solitario en el suelo en la otra punta de la habitación.

_***Deja de sonar***_

"URGH!" Como odiaba molestarme en arrastrar mi maldito trasero para coger el teléfono y que éste deje de sonar en el preciso instante en el que pongo una mano sobre él.

Abrí la tapa para confirmar la identidad del castigador personal que me estaba acosando hoy, alarmas, compañeros, trabajo, dojo... ¡lo que fuera! Así podría despotricar a gusto.

_31 llamadas perdidas_

_14 mensajes_

_6 alarmas pospuestas_

Mierda... Con manos temblorosas y aún adormilada comprobé la identidad de las llamadas. Mayoría de Kantoku y los chicos del Seirin. Oh-oh...

Echándole valor procedí con los mensajes.

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje nº1<em>

De: Kofuku

Asunto: BAKA

Me he enterado por mis compañeras de clase

que hoy Seirin tiene su primer partido.

¿Por qué no me has contado nadaaaaa?

¡¿Así como voy a ir a animarte?!

No es justo Yuu-chan, ¡¿por que me odias?!ლ(¯ロ¯ლ)

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje nº2<em>

De: Kofuku

Asunto: BAKA2

Jee jee, era broma. ¡Pero iré!

(¯▽¯)

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje nº3<em>

De:Kuroko

Asunto: Ausencia

Izaya kun ¿te encuentras mal?

"Dios...éste chico es seco hasta por mensaje, ¿eh?" murmuré, el detalle me resultaba gracioso.

* * *

><p><strong>(Enviados de madrugada)<strong>

_Mensaje nº4_

De:Cejas Encrespadas

Asunto:Desvelado

No consigo pegar ojo y he decidido

tocarte las narices.

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje nº5<em>

De:Cejas Encrespadas

Asunto:Entreténme

Es divertido 'verte callado', para variar...

¿O es que de verdad estás durmiendo?

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje nº6<em>

De:Cejas Encrespadas

Asunto:Tu Indiferencia

Gay.

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje nº7<em>

De:Cejas Encrespadas

Asunto:Sigo Vivo/Conclusión

Estás durmiendo...

"¿Pero que diablos?" resoplé con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa, si no fuera por que prácticamente duermo como un tronco... Al tercer maldito mensaje me habría presentado en su maldita casa, maldita katana en mano y me habría asegurado de mandarlo 'a dormir'... De forma definitiva.

* * *

><p><em>Mensaje nº8<em>

De:Kantoku

Asunto: Recordatorio

Al salir de clase en la entrada, tenéis 10 minutos.

"Oh...¡mierda!" grité echando a correr en dirección al baño, tras comprobar que realmente había faltado a clase y dormido todo el maldito día. Miré alarmada la hora, estaba muerta, ¡definitivamente muerta!

Me vestí tan rápido como pude con la equipación del Seirin, me aseguré que la peluca y las lentillas estuvieran correctamente en su sitio, cogí la bolsa de deporte que ya tenía preparada y salí disparada en dirección a Kaijou High tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Por el camino comprobé el resto de mensajes:

_1 amenaza de Aida_

_1 advertencia de Hyūga_

_1 rima muy mala de Izuki_ sobre mi falta de puntualidad y el rumor de mi posible muerte.

_1 mensaje con unos puntos suspensivos por parte de Mitobe_ (tanto en el asunto como en el texto) lo cual me hizo reír a carcajadas aún a la carrera, ya que me lo imaginé en silencio como siempre, frente a su teléfono haciendo su 'morse con las cejas' todo concentrado para sólo escribir eso.

_Otro mensaje en el que la advertencia de Hyūga_ se convirtió en amenaza.

_Y el último era un mensaje de súplica por parte de Koganei_ para que llevase algo bueno en el

' portal de los deseos', por que según él, animaría la moral del equipo y nos entretendría ya de paso en el vestuario. Maldito cotilla..

Enserio... además ¿de donde diablos habían sacado mi número?

Una vez en Kaijou, no me fue muy complicado ubicar el lugar del partido, ya que las mujeres gritonas que tanto me irritaban parecían estar dando todo un concierto.

"'_Tch_ que molesto" gruñí mientras me colaba por entre la jauría de hormonadas adolescentes en celo, poniendo rumbo hacia mi equipo.

_**Muerte en 3...2...1...**_

No me había dado ni tiempo a llegar a los bancos donde todo el mundo estaba charlando, la entrenadora me tumbó sin piedad de un sólo golpe y me torturó con llaves que, juro por dios sólo había visto en la _WWE_.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue que lo único que se me ocurrió decir para poner fin a mi calvario fue:

"Qu-que...alguien..inicie...la maldita...¡cuenta!" Mascullé golpeando repetidas veces el suelo con la mano que tenía libre en señal de rendición. ¡Me estaba asfixiando y no tenía fuerza para oponerme y ofrecer un mínimo de resistencia!

"¡Mira capitán, el Seirin te hace la competencia! !También tienen un castigador!" se mofó alguien del Kaijou.

Las carcajadas del equipo rival se sumaron a las de mi propio equipo tanto por el espectáculo como por mi puñetera ocurrencia. Simplemente genial, y algo me decía que el día no haría más que mejorar. Maldito sexto sentido...

Estaba muerta en el banco para cuando me pusieron al día de los acontecimientos. Al parecer Aida senpai no sólo estaba de mal humor por mi desaparición o 'mi supuesta deserción', como habían decidido bautizar al asunto. Si no que la otra mitad de su humor de perros se debía a que, el entrenador del Kaijou había comunicado al equipo que en el partido no se usaría la cancha entera. Dando a leer entre líneas que el motivo era porque sólo lo consideraba un partido sin importancia, que para ellos sólo representaba un 'pequeño calentamiento'.

Oír esas palabras de boca de los chicos hizo que una llama se encendiera en mi, propagando ira por todas mis venas. ¡Se estaban riendo de nosotros en nuestra jodida cara! ¡Nos estaban subestimando!

Me puse en pié justo a tiempo para escuchar a Ikemen-kun comunicar a Kuroko que el entrenador no le iba a permitir jugar. ¿Véis lo que os había dicho? La cosa no hacía más que mejorar...

"Entonces habrá que bajar a ese tío de su pedestal" comenté señalando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al entrenador rival sin dejar de mirarlo con desagrado, mientras me apoyaba de forma casual en Kuroko.

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos antes de que mi maliciosa mirada les hiciera sonreír, era hora de poner en marcha una declaración de guerra.

"No creo que os podáis permitir conteneros" anunció Aida orgullosa tanto al rubito como a su equipo, justo al pasar por su lado. Se podía ver como nuestra resolución no hacía más que tomar forma en las miradas de todos y cada uno de nuestros jugadores, que se habían posicionado tras nuestra espalda. ¡Estábamos listos para pelear!

"Kantoku, ¿tienes un segundo?"

Aida me miró recelosa con una de sus cejas en alto, antes de instarme a continuar. Aún estaba notablemente cabreada conmigo... _Glubs..._

"Tengo un favor que pedirte, con 'respecto a aquel acuerdo que habíamos hecho sobre los partidos'... " espeté remarcando con énfasis lo del acuerdo a la par que simulaba las comillas con mis manos.

"Hoy no estás en posición de pedir favores I~za~ya~kun... ¡¿Acaso quieres que te derribe de nuevo?!" Me atizó con su enorme abanico castigador en la cabeza, sin darme tiempo para cubrirme. ¿Dónde diablos lo guardaba?

"Vine hasta aquí corriendo en cuanto desperté, no estoy en plenas facultades... Por eso, déjame ayudar con la declaración de guerra, y después mándame al banquillo unos minutos para recobrarme y poder estudiar a Kise, creo que con mi habilidad si lo observo desde fuera puedo encontrar una manera de hacerle frente. Es todo lo que pido, después de eso haz lo que consideres oportuno con respecto a mí" prácticamente le supliqué, estaba hecha polvo por toda la carrera y el castigo mortífero.

Ella pareció sopesar mi petición/propuesta por una eternidad antes de acceder, para mi alivio.

Poco después, los murmullos de creciente decepción ante la ausencia de Kise en la cancha por parte de todo el público femenino, inundaron por completo el gimnasio mientras los jugadores titulares hacíamos nuestro camino a formar.

Me deshice de mi sudadera y con mi equipación nueva a punto de ser estrenada, el 14 en grande marcando mi espalda me alinié con los demás en el centro, estaba jodidamente emocionada.

Me posicioné a la izquierda de Izuki senpai y dirgí la mirada al chico que estaba camino a mi con el nº5 en su camiseta. Y, justo en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo le vi... Con el nº 4 estampado en su equipación, el chico misterioso al cual había olvidado preguntar su nombre el día anterior, se apresuraba a ocupar su puesto frente al capitán Hyūga. Oh, mierda...

¡¿Que clase de broma se supone que era ésta?! ¿Era mi rival? Maldita sea... ¡Era el maldito capitán del 'equipo odioso'! ¿Por qué desde que me mudé, mi vida se empeña en parecerse a uno de esos doramas que tanto le gustan a Kofuku? sollocé internamente, aún estupefacta e incapaz de apartar mi mirada de él.

"¡Que la práctica entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Kaijou comience!" gritó el árbitro posicionándose para el saque inicial.

"Muy bien, ¡vamos!" les animó ' mi salvador', ahora rival a sus chicos.

Aún escudriñándole con mirada incrédula y de soslayo, separé mis piernas poniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas y me agaché, preparándome para la batalla que estaba por venir.

"Eh... Estamos a punto de empezar, así que Seirin, por favor escojan a sus cinco jugadores" anunció el árbitro, atónito por nuestra supuesta 'falta de respeto' para con el otro equipo.

"Esto..Ya somos cinco" Constató Kuroko alzando una de sus manos, para que así la atención de todos los presentes se centrase en él.

"¡¿EEH?!" Gritaron los 5 jugadores del Kaijou, prácticamente sobresaltándose al unísono.

"¡¿Pero que..?! ¡No se siente para nada su presencia!" vociferaron algunos de los suplentes desde la otra mitad de la cancha donde entrenaban.

"Estaba frente a mi y ni siquiera me enteré , ¿que hay de ti Kasamatsu?" preguntó uno de los muchachos a su capitán, con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Yo tampoco, ni lo he visto estando prácticamente en frente de mi cara..." constató mi ahora rival con nombre.

Kasamatsu...¿eh? Yo seguía en mi mundo, ajena a todo aquello... Aún ojeandole inconscientemente cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

"Tch! después de tanta arrogancia creí que selecionarían a jugadores decentes..." comentó el entrenador del otro equipo, a mi parecer demasiado alto... ¡Nos estaban buscando las malditas cosquillas!

Todos escuchamos a Kise Ryota contestar a sus pamplinas con un simple: ya veremos. Sin perdernos de vista ni un sólo segundo, al menos él si parecía tenernos un poquito en cuenta.

"Espera... ¿puede ese tío jugar al baloncesto?" señaló el chico situado a la izquierda del jugador frente a mi (Kobori, como no), mientras apuntaba con su dedo descaradamente hacia Kuroko. Tanto su comentario como su tono me parecieron despectivos y eso me cabreó profundamente, no sólo parecían estar faltando al respeto continuamente a mi equipo, si no ahora a Kuroko tambien... Pero viendo la mierda de prejuicios en los que nadaba su entrenador, ¡no me extrañaba nada! _Tch._

Dí un paso al frente, situándome ante sus narices, pese a que me sacaba casi una cabeza pensaba hacerle entender...

"Vuelve a repetir eso, basura" espeté con un tono mortífero que parecía fluír helando el aire, a la vez que alzaba mi cabeza para que así, mi mirada asesina pudiera clavarle dagas en los ojos.

Por un segundo todo se quedó en silencio, y de nuevo la atención se desvaneció rápidamente de Kuroko, gracias a mi volvieron a olvidarse de su presencia de nuevo.

El tío parecía seguir mofándose de ' los pequeñines del Seirin' y, cuando estaba a punto de sujetarle por la camiseta y romperle algo, una mano enorme se apostó sobre mi cabeza, obligándome a bajar la mirada a mis pies, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

El chico frente a mí parecía temblar bajo el escrutinio de quien supuse que era Kagami, al menos dejó claro mi punto con la presencia que me faltaba. _Tch._

"Si están aquí son tus rivales, así que deja de meterte con mis compañeros, o te garantizo que te demostrarán cuanto te arrepentirás de tus palabras"

Tras esa declaración por parte del genial capitán Hyūga, Kagami soltó al fin mi cabeza sin perder la sonrisa lobuna que adornaba su expresión.

Enserio, os estoy empezando a adorar tíos... sopesé contagiándome de la maldita sonrisa de BaKagami, justo antes de que el árbitro liberase el balón.

"Mierda, esto no va bien, no puedo ver nada a través de su ropa pero... sus números son más altos que el promedio. ¡Nuestras estadísticas se quedan muy atrás!" La entrenadora Aida no había hecho más que poner nerviosos a los restantes chicos del Seirin, que observaban fielmente a su lado como el partido daba comienzo.

Kasamatsu se hizo con el balón frente a las narices de Kagami que atónito, no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y seguirle el ritmo a su marca.

Mi ahora rival, ya estaba prácticamente en rango de tiro dentro de nuestra área, cuando Kuroko haciendo lo suyo de aparecer de la nada, le arrebató el balón de un manotazo. Y sin perder ni un sólo segundo echó a correr en dirección contraria.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Le van a alcanzar en nada!

Esprinté con toda la excasa fuerza de la que aún disponía mi cuerpo en dirección a ellos, justo a tiempo para ver como el capitán del Kaijou y otro de sus chicos le daban ya caza a mi compañero.

Pero Kuroko, dejó ir el balón hacia atrás, justo a mi alcance.

No había ni tomado posesión del esférico naranja cuando los otros dos chicos ya me estaban pisando los talones. Finté a uno de ellos justo para encontrarme de bruces con Kasamatsu. Mierda, no puedo permitirme ser blanda con él...

Lo tanteé pasándome el balón de una mano a la otra frente a mi de forma rápida. Pero en el preciso instante en el que alargó su brazo para robarmelo , yo ya había echado mi brazo hacia el lado derecho estirándolo, aprisionando la bola contra mi muñeca con mi mano en el proceso para, poco después echar el brazo hacia atrás y pasarsela así exitósamente a Kagami.

Quien rápido como un rayo estampó el balón dentro de la canasta, quedando colgado de ella poco antes de que ésta se desprendiera del tablero con un sonoro _*CRACK*_

"¡TOMA YA!" gritó BaKagami alzando sus brazos contento, sin darse cuenta de que el aro aún seguía pegado a su maldita mano. ¡Enserio!

"¿¡SE HA CARGADO EL TABLERO!?" aulló todo el gimnasio prácticamente estupefactos, lo que provocó que me hiciera un maldito _*facepalm*_. No podía dejar de reírme a carcajadas como una loca. Para cuando logré serenarme, adopté una mueca de medio lado, mostrándome completamente complacida ante nuestra espectacular anotación.

Si eso no era una declaración de guerra...¡Chupáos esa! ¡Já!

De vuelta a los bancos de descanso, tanto Kuroko como Kagami y yo nos plantamos fanfarronamente frente al entrenador rival.

"Lo sentimos, hemos roto el aro, pero ya que no podemos jugar así ¿podríamos usar la cancha completa?" Pese a su estoica expresión, Kuroko parecía casi malicioso al soltar esas palabras. Tuve que usar todo el excaso poder de autocontrol del que disponía para evitar reírme de nuevo en las narices del ahora encolerizado entrenador del Kaijou.

Con un gruñido, el rollizo hombre se levantó y comenzó a gritar órdenes al resto de jugadores, para que pusieran a punto la pista completa. Obviamente no estaba para nada contento.

"A eso se le llama dejar claro el punto, nunca había visto al entrenador poner una cara como esa" Rió Kise acercándose a Kuroko, pero sin dejar de mirarnos ni un momento tanto a Kagami como a mi, interés escrito por toda su cara.

"Eso le pasa por subestimarnos" fué la única respuesta a modo gruñido que obtuvo por parte del cejas encrespadas.

Al verle 'poniendo pucheros', no pude evitar entrar en nuestro juego y le piqué de nuevo.

"¿Cuanto crees que puede costar reemplazar el aro?" Dejé caer de manera casual, fingiendo estar haciendo números con los dedos sobre la posible factura, mientras le daba golpecitos juguetones con el codo al pelirojo.

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿tenemos que pagar por eso?!" contestó al borde del pánico señalando histérico al ahora mutilado tablero que yacía expuesto como reliquia en una esquina.

"¿Como que...tenemos? Kagami-kun, tu fuiste el único que lo tocó y lo convirtió en eso" Al finalizar su argumento, Kuroko señaló por encima de su hombro a los restos del tablero sin quitarle de encima la mirada a Kagami... No variar su expresión en ningún momento había acabado por darle el golpe de gracia al pobre pelirojo.

Ante ésto, una sombra comenzó a nublar el rostro de Kagami, que con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, puso rumbo a los bancos para reunirse con los demás mientras murmuraba maldiciones, sollozos y echaba cuentas una y otra vez.

Miré a Kuroko aguantándome la risa y tras chocarnos las cinco de forma cómplice, fuimos a reunirnos con los demás. Sin percatarme de la pequeña y sincera sonrisa que se había extendido por los labios del chico fantasma, que no dejaba de observar mi espalda.


	8. Declaración de odio

Al fin el maldito partido se reanudaba. Conmigo en el banquillo...

"Por fin entras" El ansia de Kagami era totalmente palpable en su voz ante el As del Kaijou.

No le había dado prácticamente ni un maldito segundo al modelo para quitarse la chaqueta, cuando sus irritantes 'Notice me senpai' se pusieron a gritar como si de las puñeteras rebajas se tratase.

"¡¿Que es eso?!" Hyūga estaba completamente asustado por los gritos femeninos.

Kasamatsu señaló con su cabeza en dirección a Kise, mientras se acercaba a los chicos

"Oh ¿eso? Ocurre cada vez que él juega" respondió para poco después gruñir "y.. "

Salió corriendo ante la atónita mirada de todos y le propinó a Kise una patada voladora al grito de "¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE SALUDAR?! ¡TE GOLPEARÉ!"

El rubio no podía dejar de sollozar cubriendo su cabeza ante el incesante 'maltrato' por parte de su capitán "¡Pero si ya me estabas atizando antes del aviso, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Era incapaz de creer lo que veían mis ojos, el chico tímido y adorable que había conocido ayer... No era para nada tímido entre gente de su mismo género, cosa que ya suponía.

Sin embargo, lo que me había dejado atónita a la par que confusa, era que su personalidad no resultaba ser para nada tranquila como había imaginado, ¡era totalmente violento! Aunque no es que yo pudiera decir mucho al respecto... Como bien sabéis ¡no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir!

Aún procesando toda la información con la que me había topado durante el breve día de hoy, mi atención fue a parar de nuevo al grupo de insufribles grupies, que ahora habían transformado sus gritos hormonados en alaridos amenazadores... Izuki y Koganei se habían acercado a mi para poder ver mejor el panorama, abrumados por toda la escena. El ambiente se había transformado, y me resultaba demasiado extraño... Y para nada en el buen sentido. Mi sexto sentido no dejaba de gritarme y eso no era nada bueno.

"Genial, problemas entre sus propias filas. Por eso odio esa falsa amistad feme...¡MIERDA!" Esprinté hacia la jauría sin terminar mi comentario. Os lo dije, ¿no? mi sexto sentido no fallaba, ¡maldita sea!

Mis 'problemas' no hacían más que ir en aumento, tal y como a mi maldita intuición se le había dado por predecir...

Me planté frente a la muchedumbre desbocada, captando la atención instantánea de las chicas de las filas delanteras. Algunas parecieron escudriñarme de arriba abajo completamente complacidas con la vista._ URGH._.. Por favor ¡no!

"¡CÁLLAOS LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! ¡MALDITAS BOCINAS DE MIERDA!" Perfecto, ésto debía servir para dejar claro tanto lo mucho que me irritaba su comportamiento, como que no debían observarme cual ganado. Todas se detuvieron al instante para mi alivio. Menos mal...

Las aparté de un empujón, con los chicos completamente atónitos por mi supuesta 'explosión repentina' y me abrí camino como pude, para poco después comprobar con horror, que mis ojos no me habían engañado cuando me había parecido ver una escena peligrosa minutos antes.

Mi ira se apoderó de mi... Mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco, no podía ver nada más que lo que se estaba por desarrollar ante mis ojos.

Una de las hostigadoras ya tenía su brazo derecho en alto y había cerrado el puño para cuando la sujeté. Tiré de ese mismo brazo para el lateral, obligándola así a que quedara completamente estirado y aproveché su desconcierto para pasar mi brazo izquiedo por encima de su hombro, con objetivo de sujetarle la barbilla. (Feel like Annie Leonhart de SNK xD)

La chica aterrorizada, profirió un gritito ahogado mirándome malamente como pudo y con desconcierto escrito en todas sus facciones, poco antes de que haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza, como si fuera a chutar un mate, le patease los tobillos, usando su peso para mi propio beneficio.

Al quitarle de golpe su punto de apoyo, la chica cayó a cámara lenta de espaldas a mi lado.

El golpe que se había dado, tremendo por cierto, resonó por todo el gimnasio, y creedme cuando os digo, que ni una sola parte de mi se arrepintió de ello. De no ser por las otras dos que quedaban, me habría tomado la libertad de jugar un poco más con ella.

Pero, encolerizada como me encontraba, no podía ver nada más que las otras dos que todavía sujetaban ante mí a la chica por el pelo. Me miraban completamente aterrorizadas, sin poder moverse bajo mi duro escrutinio.

Oía a lo lejos gritar a Hyūga completamente aterrorizado para que le ayudasen a intentar contenerme. Pero todo sonido había quedado amortiguado en mis oídos por la adrenalina, que en ese momento me recorría de pies a cabeza.

"¡DEJAD ESO QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO PERRAS!" las amenacé, acortando la excasa distancia que nos separaba.

Para suerte de las otras dos escorias que me quedaban por patear y para tranquilidad de todos, Kagami fue el más rápido en llegar. Sin perder tiempo me sujetó pasando sus brazos por debajo de mis axilas y me aplastó contra él, levantándome del suelo en el proceso. Tan fuerte era su agarre que podía notar perfectamente la forma de sus pectorales y trabajados abdominales contra mi espalda, como se contraían ante el esfuerzo de intentar mantenerme presa contra él...

Le miré como si fuera la muerte y el un simple alma a sesgar, pero aún así, para mi disgusto no me liberó.

Cuando los demás llegaron a nuestra altura, nadie parecía atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra, o quizá no sabían qué decir...

Kise por su parte, les pidió explicaciones a las chicas por horrible comportamiento, mientras un par de suplentes de Kaijou se llevaban rápidamente a la enfermería a la colegiala que había dejado inconsciente, o rota, o mismo muerta... No lo sé la verdad, y después de lo que esas tres habían hecho ¡me daba bastante igual!

La entrenadora Aida aprovechó que parecía disiparse la tormenta y se acercó a la la pobre chica con la que esas tres se habían divertido en su espectáculo, que aún yacía en el suelo...

"¿Es-estás bien?" preguntó Aida senpai de la forma más considerada que pudo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la muchacha para comprobar sus heridas.

Aproveché ese momento de distracción para propinarle un cabezazo a Kagami y obligarle así a soltarme si es quería esquivarme. Cuando me liberé con éxito de la musculosa prisión que me había mantenido inmóvil hasta el momento, me fui derecha hacia la entrenadora. La hice cuidadosamente a un lado y me acuclillé frente a la chica despeinada, que no se había movido ni un centímetro durante todo aquello. Podía ver sus ojos humedecidos y enrojecidos.

"Mírame" le dije simplemente. En mi voz aún quedaba rastro de mi ira, maldita sea...

Al no recibir respuesta me puse nerviosa y sujeté con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz su barbilla, obligándola a levantar su rostro para poder así mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté realmente preocupada.

Ante ésto, ella me sonrió de forma dulce y me asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Ésta chica... ¿como era capaz de sonreír poco después de haber pasado por algo así?

Kise apareció de repente, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla a la enfermería en caso necesario, a lo que mi instinto protector contestó con un sonoro "¡No la toques!" al tiempo que apartaba de un manotazo su mano.

Cogí a la chica de la muñeca, la puse en pie y con delicadeza la cargué sobre mi hombro, poniendo rumbo hacia nuestros bancos de descanso. Pero asegurándome en todo momento que la falda de su uniforme no revelase nada.

"¡Maldita sea Kofuku! ¡No se te puede dejar ir sola a ninguna parte, por ésto no te dije nada sobre hoy!" gruñí irritada, aunque realmente era más preocupación lo que teñía mi voz. Casi me había llevado un infarto al verla allí... Así... Sólo de pensarlo, los deseos de dirigirme a la enfermería a asesinar a las culpables estaban por tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

Ella se rió sobre mi espalda, pataleando como tanta gracia me hacía. Sabía que aunque mi tono de voz fuera más duro que de costumbre, y estuviera metida en el papel de mi supuesto yo masculino, la preocupación me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Todos los chicos del Seirin y Kise trotaron para ponerse a nuestra altura, aún sin comprender muy bien que demonios estaba pasando.

Simplemente les ignoré, aún estaba demasiado nerviosa. Deposité con delicadeza a la despeinada Kofuku sobre el banco, y la examiné concienzudamente con manos temblorosas bajo el intenso escrutinio de todos, tanto rivales como aliados, sin olvidarnos por supuesto de algunos espectadores en la zona.

Me miraban con una mezcla de cautela y curiosidad, como si hubiera sido presa de una extraña posesión o algo... Sin más, les ignoré de nuevo.

"¿Estás herida?" pregunté secamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus rizos ondeando ante el súbito movimiento, antes de recriminarme" realmente la situación no era como piensas Yuu-chan, ¡ya te has metido en otra pelea! ¿que voy a hacer contigo?"

Alcé mis manos en señal de derrota, no tenía sentido discutir con ella y menos si me sonreía de oreja a oreja como una niña pequeña.

"¡¿CONMIGO?! ¡Pero si eres tu la que.. mierda ¡Fú!"

"¿Os conocéis, no?" inquirió la entrenadora con un leve movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Kofuku, se notaba que estaba más que curiosa ante la situación que se daba ante sus ojos.

Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por el rostro de la pequeña pelirosa, cautivando a todos. Mierda, la conocía de sobra como para saber que ésa sonrisa, ésa en concreto, era una jodidamente maliciosa que indicaba que tramaba algo, algo que traería demasiados problemas, para su diversión. ¡Otra vez iba a acabar metida en líos!

"Claro que nos conocemos, soy su novia" espetó enroscando sus brazos alrededor del mío y tirando de mi cuerpo hacia si.

"¡¿EEEEEEH?!" Los chicos del Seirin parecían no lograr salir de su estupor ante tal revelación.

¡Y ahí lo tenéis! Me cago en la... No me dió tiempo ni a seguir con mis pensamientos, miradas asesinas volaban en mi dirección y prácticamente tragué saliva, al ver los rayos que salían de los ojos de todos los chicos y que acababan por centrarse en mi dirección.

"¡¿Como es remotamente posible que un enano con una personalidad tan horrible como la tuya tenga una novia tan bonita?!" Sollozó uno de los chicos completamente exhasperado.

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Kofuku se agrandase aún más mientras tiraba de mí para evitar que no fuera 'a partirle la cara de forma amistosa' a mi compañero por llamarme enano.

La entrenadora le trajo gel frío para mi ahora 'supuesta novia', obligándola a que se lo aplicase en sus rodillas raspadas por la caída.

"¿Y bien? ¿que fue lo que sucedió ésta vez?" inquirí cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho con un aura amenazadora que echaría atrás a cualquiera, menos a ella, claro está.

"Pues..." Tanto Kaijou como Seirin estaban completamente atentos a cada una de sus palabras.

"La verdad es que después de enterarme del partido que QUE ME OCULTASTE, decidí venir a animarte, pero mis compañeras no podían venir... Asique esperaba poder encontrarme contigo antes de que empezase el partido, pero me perdí y tropecé, empujando sin querer a una de esas chicas de antes. Cuando vieron mi uniforme, me llamaron descarada, empezaron a gritarme y tirarme de la camisa porque según lo que entendí ' pretendía arrebatarles a un tal Kise kun' o algo así... Yo intenté explicarles que estaba aquí para ver a Izaya jugar con Seirin. ¡Y apareciste tú dandole la vuelta en el aire a esa pobre chica como si fuera una tortilla, Yuu-chan!" Ante la frase final hizo un enorme y adorable puchero, cosa que cautivó a todos los del género masculino. Que poco después volvían a enviar dagas en mi dirección, como si todo hubiera sido mi culpa.

"¿Que pretendías que hiciera si veo a alguien agrediéndote? ¡Maldita sea!" Ésto, seguramente estaba encajando tal cual los planes de Kofuku, realmente parecíamos una estúpida pareja de enamorados, por dios...

Volvió a poner un puchero.

"¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? ¿Te la quitaron?" pregunté sin dignarme a mirarla, fingiendo estar muy enfadada.

"Eh... he-he-he en realidad... me la olvidé en clase, con las prisas para llegar aquí" Avergonzada, bajó su mirada mientras peinaba sus rosáceos rizos revueltos por la reyerta, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de sus pies.

"_Tch_!..." Todavía sin molestarme a mirarla, me quité la chaqueta del equipo y se la puse encima de la cabeza. Lo cual hizo que alzara la vista y me observase fijamente para poco después regalarme una de sus dulces sonrisas. ¡De esa maldita manera achuchable! mientras se colocaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros, sin molestarse en meter los brazos por las mangas.

Se había relajado un poco más en el banco, sujetando los lados de la chaqueta sin abrochar con sus pequeñas manos como si fuera una ancianita, sólo que en ella se veía adorable.

_Sigh_... a éste paso la diosa del desastre, que se suponía ésta mujer, haría caer en desgracia a mi equipo y al rival haciendo que se volvieran todos locos por ella. Reí para mis adentros.

Aunque si fuera el rival, realmente no me importaría, mientras se matan por el amor de la doncella podríamos duplicar el marcador tanto como nos diera la realísima gana, muahahaha._ Ups_... Eso no ha sido muy femenino por mi parte, eh... bueno, ¡a la mierda! ¿A quién le importa, de todos modos? (A/N: Perdón por el lenguaje, a veces me meto tanto en el papel que me emociono o algo jajaja)

Sin saber como, la atención de todos pareció volver a recaer sobre mi de nuevo... Del móvil que sostenía Kise Ryota a mi, del móvil...a mi, del móvil...a mi, del... ¡VALE! ¡Ésto oficialmente me estaba tocando las narices!

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Kofuku de forma cantarina, mientras se unía a ellos dando pequeños saltitos.

Lo que sea que le estaban mostrando hizo que su cara pasase del rosáceo más adorable, al blanco más... ¿muerto?

Posó sus ojos abiertos de par en par en mi. _Oh-oh_... ¿Qué se supone que había hecho ahora?

"¡ME LO HABÍAS PROMETIIIIDO! ¡YUU TRAIDOR!" Y con ese grito de guerra se abalanzó sobre mi, asiéndome de la camiseta y golpeándome sin fuerza con uno de sus pequeños puños, mientras sollozaba.

Ay, señor...

Se sentó enfurruñada de nuevo en el banco y cubrió su pequeño rostro con las manos, para empezar a sollozar descontroladamente.

No entendía nada, ¿que diablos pasaba con el puñetero día de hoy?

Sin pensármelo dos veces le arrebaté el móvil al rubiales y observé atónita como alguien se había asegurado de filmar mi batalla contra el equipo de Rugby y lo había nombrado _'El día Gris_'. ¡Lo habían subido hasta en youtube!

"Oh, eso fue el día de mi visita a vuestra preparatoria, por si no lo recuerdas. Simplemente pedí a una de las chicas que me lo pasara, porque me pareció increíble" Se rió recuperando su teléfono de mis manos, mirándome como si fuera mi fan o algo.

"Créeme que lo que te va a parecer increíble será el viaje... cuando te haga lo mismo" le amenacé por haberme enredado en ésto haciendo crujir mis nudillos.

Todos estaban blancos, claro que los chicos habían oído los rumores y se habían enterado de lo sucedido, pero una cosa era oírlo y otra... ¡ver el susodicho vídeo!

Genial...

Me acerqué a la pequeña pelirosa que aún continuaba como la había dejado, y posé mi mano sobre su pelo, revolviéndolo de forma cariñosa.

"Fú.. puedo explicarlo..." intenté justificarme con voz desesperada.

Apartó mi mano de un manotazo al grito de déjame... Sabía que estaba actuando o al menos eso esperaba. Se había enfadado conmigo otras muchas veces antes, al enterarse de que me había visto envuelta en peleas. Pero nunca había actuado así...

Supongo que hasta ella tenía un límite de atención masculina que podía soportar. Y quizá realmente la había afectado verme en la pelea, aunque fuera a través de un vídeo. Como bien dije antes... Una cosa era oír sobre ello y otra muy distinta verlo, y Kofuku era muy sensible para cosas como ésta. ¡Y todavía más si era yo la que estaba envuelta en todo ese lío!

Con un suspiro me agaché frente a ella y tiré de sus manos para poder mirarla a los ojos y prometerle que se lo explicaría luego.

Pero me quedé de piedra cuando la vi llorando, es decir.. llorando de verdad. Por mi culpa.

Asustada por la sorpresa, solté sus manos y ella las volvió a llevar rápidamente a su cara, cubriéndose como podía de la vista de todos.

Oía a los chicos murmurar a mis espaldas, parecía haber una disputa entre que era un bastardo con suerte o que era lo peor. ¡Algunos hasta votaban por las dos cosas! Realmente un argumento no difería mucho del otro... _Sigh_... CHICOS.

Por lo que para salvar la maldita situación hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Rodeé el banco y me pusé tras Kofuku, me agaché y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que segundos después sus lágrimas no eran más por mi culpa, o bueno... si, pero no en el sentido que... ¡Oh, venga! ¡Dadme un respiro! Me habéis entendido perfectamente.

Una vez arreglado todo el follón de los incontables follones que parecían hacer acto de presencia en éste condenado gimnasio el día de hoy, el partido estaba finalmente a punto de reanudarse.

¡ALELUYA!

"Tch..Estoy hecho mierda" comenté a nadie en particular de camino a por otra bolsa de gel frío.

"Eres el tipo de tío que detesto, eres egoísta, violento y malhablado, le pones la mano encima a cualquiera, te da igual que sea hombre o mujer y además eres incapaz de no hacer llorar a tu novia. ¡No eres más que escoria!" Incrédula me giré por inercia en busca del origen de ésa voz, para encontrarme con la mirada severa y llena de desprecio del capitán Kasamatsu.

¡Oh venga ya! ¿Ésta era la guinda del pastel?

¿Que al final del día éste chico, 'mi salvador ahora enemigo' me odie? Tienes que estar de broma...

Y sin una palabra más el moreno se dirigió al centro de la pista. Me quedé helada, no era capaz de moverme y mucho menos era capaz de apartar de mi mente esos hermosos ojos azules que me habían llamado la atención desde el primer momento... Sólo que ahora irradiaban odio y desprecio cada vez que se posaban sobre mi persona.

Perfecto, ¿acaso no iba a encontrar paz en ésta maldita vida? También es mala suerte que justo el chico que tiene problemas para relacionarse con el género femenino, odie mi ' supuesto yo masculino'... Pero al menos, no me odia por completo ¿no? Dios.. éste lío sin duda va a ser algo nunca visto.


	9. ¡Seirin vs Kaijou!

Regresé derrotada al lado de mi mejor amiga, las cosas parecían complicarse más a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Por que diablos me afectaba tanto todo ésto?

Suspiré derrotada, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual las palabras del capitán Kasamatsu me habían sentado como un puñetazo en pleno estómago... Él era el primer chico en toda mi vida que me había tratado bien sin esperar nada a cambio, el primero que me había tratado como una chica... El primero que no se había asustado de mi... O al menos no por lo habitual, vaya... Eso me había ablandado y ahora estaba pagando estúpidamente por ello.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la esquina del banco, mi mirada perdida observando como mis manos apretaban de forma inconsciente el parche de tela que aferraba entre ellas. Mis nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre el pequeño objeto.

Sin embargo, Kofuku que ya se había recuperado de la llorera, parecía perturbada por mi expresión. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, obligándome a recostarla aún en mi posición sobre su pierna, y con cariño me apartó uno de los mechones de la peluca azul que caía sobre mis ojos.

"¿Que ésta mal Yuu-chan?"

"Nada que debamos discutir ahora" respondí esperando no darle ninguna oportunidad para reprochar.

"Ese chico... ¡¿no era el chico tímido del café?!" Preguntó entusiasmada, seguramente encontrando similitudes a mi situación actual con algún dorama o algo así. Ante ésto, asentí con débilmente la cabeza e ignoré todo lo demás.

"Me odia..." Constaté en voz alta para mi misma, despejando así su curiosidad sobre nuestra conversación.

Los chicos del Seirin parecían seguir sin poder concevir la idea de que ' mi yo masculino' pudiera comportarse de la manera 'sensible y civilizada' en la que lo hacía en torno a Kofuku. ¿Pero que queréis que os diga? Antes de pararme a pensar si quiera en cómo podría perjudicar a mi fachada, estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía con ella. Para mí era algo natural al fin y al cabo.

Aún recostada cómodamente sobre las piernas de mi mejor amiga ladeé la cabeza, para así estudiar un rato el juego que estaba a punto de desarrollarse.

"Ahora que lo vuelvo a mirar... ¡Kise Ryota es un monstruo! Como lleva puesto el uniforme sólo son estimaciones pero..." Dijo Aida removiéndose incómoda en su asiento.

La pelirosa sentada a su lado la miró sin realmente comprender de lo que hablaba, pero los demás chicos se estremecieron alarmados ante lo que podría estar por suceder.

"¡¿De verdad entiendes la situación Kise?! Ya que se han presentado de ésta manera... ¡Sería grosero no responderles igual!" Escuchamos gritar a Kasamatsu , estaba obligando al joven rubio a meterse en situación, a base de golpes...

Una vez más el balón se ponía en juego por parte del Kaijou, Kasamatsu en posesión, Kagami marcando a Kise que le evadió fácilmente, antes de que el capitán del Kaijou evitase a Hyūga colándole el balón por entre las piernas, pasándoselo así al As del Kaijou.

E Ikemen-kun, rápido como el diablo fue directo a nuestra canasta al grito de " ¡Aquí viene nuestra bienvenida!"

Tan rápido como pudo, otra vez en la tierra a causa del alarido del jugador rubio, el vicecapitán Izuki salió disparado a intentar frenarle. Pero fue inevitable, marcó el primer tanto de la misma forma en la que Kagami había hecho 'nuestra pequeña' declaración.

Todo el gimnasio estalló, coreando ovaciones al jugador de equipación azul y blanca, mientras Kagami se crispaba ante la idea de ser imitado una y otra vez.

"¡Deberías haberlo roto como él!" Kasamatsu no perdía el tiempo, ya estaba pateando a Kise de nuevo a la vez que señalaba a nuestro jugador pelirojo.

El rubio, para calentar aún más los ánimos, se acercó despreocupado rascándose la nuca a Kagami "No puedo hacer lo mismo con las chicas pero... Si se trata de baloncesto, nunca me olvido de 'devolver el favor' "

Venas de ira empezaron a inflarse en el rostro de nuestro jugador nº 10... Sin duda si habría guerra.

El partido tomó un ritmo frenético ya que ninguno de los dos equipos estaba dispuesto a ceder lo más mínimo. Había visto más que suficiente, por lo que tapé mi ojo izquierdo con el parche para que así, cuando saliera a la cancha el efecto _'del sendero'_ se viera potenciado. Cerré mis ojos, disponiéndome a descansar hasta que fuera el momento.

Sentía como Kofuku a veces se removía inquieta bajo mi cabeza... Supongo que para ser la primera vez que presenciaba un partido de baloncesto de éste tipo, estaba bastante emocionada pese a no gustarle los deportes.

Con sólo 3 minutos de enfrentamiento el marcador ya iba _16 Seirin - 17 Kaijou._

"Por supuesto los defensas van a tope pero... ¡esos dos encargados de la ofensiva son demasiado fuertes! ¡E-esto es lo que pasa cuando dos jugadores de la generación milagrosa se enfrentan!" Entre todo el jaleo oí las meditaciones a viva voz de nuestra entrenadora. Si pretendía animar a los chicos lo estaba haciendo mal... _Sigh_.

"Sin Kuroko y Kagami ahora mismo nos destrozarían..." Oí sopesar a Furihata.

"Capitán, me gustaría pedir un tiempo muerto... el ritmo al que estamos llevando el juego no es bueno para nuestros cuerpos, y necesitamos que Kagami-kun enfríe su cabeza" dijo Kuroko, que parecía completamente exhausto.

"¡¿EH?! Espera... ¿Que frase de debilucho es ésa?" Le respondió el capitán incrédulo.

"En realidad si Kagami-kun se enfada más aún y sigue retando a Kise-kun así, Kise-kun le responderá aún con más fuerza... Y a éste ritmo sólo seguiremos persiguiéndoles de arriba a abajo mientras la situación va empeorando" Explicó Kuroko pensativo.

La entrenadora pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo por que en ese preciso instante, se había levantado de su asiento en dirección al árbitro para pedir tiempo muerto.

"Waah, ¡todos parecéis muy cansados!" comentó Kofuku sorprendida mirando como el reloj indicaba que sólo llevaban cinco minutos de juego.

Al menos a_ 22 Seirin- 25 Kaijou_...

"¡Es imposible el ritmo al que cambian ataque y defensa! ¡No es normal!" resolló Hyūga irritado, poco antes de beberse una botella entera de agua.

Los gritos del entrenador rival llenaban por completo el gimnasio...

_**Chicos del Kaijou:**_

"¡¿QUE MIERDA DE ESTROPICIO ES ÉSTE, CHICOS?! ¡¿Cuantos puntos les pensáis dejar anotar?! ¡ESTÁIS DURMIENDO EN DEFENSA O QUÉ?!"

"Dice eso pero esos dos novatos son muy problemáticos..." Sollozó uno de los chicos.

"Estamos conteniendo al 10 bastante bien pero... ¡que cojones! ¡Ese chico trasparente no es normal!" Constató el capitán del Kaijou.

"Kurokocchi es alucinante ¡¿a que si?!" Kise recibió un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su capitán ante su comentario feliz y en exceso irritante.

"De todos modos... no resultará mayor problema, la diferencia de marcadores será destruída muy pronto ya que tiene un punto débil" Todos los miembros del Kaijou fijaron su atención ante la expresión inusualmente seria de su joven As.

"Aún así, deberíamos tener cuidado con el peliazul que está tumbado 'durmiendo'... me da mala espina" El entrenador estaba recibiendo asentimientos generales por parte de todo el equipo ante su advertencia.

Todos dirigieron su atención en dirección al chico con un parche sobre uno de sus ojos, que parecía aburrido durmiendo con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza recostada de forma despreocupada sobre las piernas de la menuda pelirosa.

"Su fuerza y habilidad aún nos es desconocida en cuanto al baloncesto... Pero con la actuación de antes y el vídeo de Kise... Puedo predecir que no es para nada un chico ordinario. Nos traerá problemas. ¡Preparaos!"

_**De vuelta a los chicos del Seirin:**_

Oía balbucear a la entrenadora sus planes, pero dada la situación y las posiciones que estaba recomendando, sólo garantizaría que la defensa del Kaijou nos fastidiara al mínimo descuido, y no podíamos permitirnos dejar todo en manos de Kagami.

El ritmo frenético de éste partido parecía estar haciendo mella de una forma terrible en Kuroko, que tal y como comprobé por el rabillo de mi ojo, estaba ya de por si exhausto. Y dado a que su complexión parecía ser similar a la mía, no aguantaría mucho más de esa mierda.

No estaba dispuesta a tener que empujar mis límites cuando me tocara salir a la cancha, sólo para remontar una distancia abismal en los marcadores, hoy no estaba de humor... Pero que ese chico estuviese apunto de descuidar su salud por no pedir un cambio de jugador, me inquietaba.

"Con éste ritmo voy a empezar a perder mi eficiencia pronto..." suspiró Kuroko ganándose poco después de abrir la boca, una de las llaves sacadas de la _WWE_ de la entrenadora, al no haber avisado antes sobre algo tan importante. Abrí mis ojos para comprobar el tiempo, la pausa estaba a punto de terminarse...

"Kuroko" Noté la mirada de todos dirigirse con curiosidad hacia mi.

El peliazul se levantó y se aproximó a donde yo yacía todavía recostada en el suelo, bajó su mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, a pesar de que aún los mantenía cerrados.

"Ralentiza el ritmo" ordené de forma tajante.

El chico peliazul suspiró y respondió con un simple "Lo intentaré"

Abrí mis ojos y dirigí mi mirada decidida directamente a sus orbes azules. "Aunque consigan una gran diferencia, no te fuerces" le ordené de nuevo.

Miré seria a nuestra entrenadora, poco antes de volver a poner la vista sobre mi compañero.

"Entraré en breve, asi que no te arriesgues. Te cubro las espaldas" le dediqué una sonrisa socarrona al sudoroso chico que seguía frente a mi, para que comprendiese de una vez que no tenía por qué intentar hacerlo todo él sólo. Al fin y al cabo éramos un equipo, aunque yo no hubiera formado parte de uno nunca antes...

"De todos modos" Aida volvió a recuperar la atención de todos. "¡ Cambiad la defensa individual a zona! ¡Fortaleced el centro y ayudad a Kagami si Kise-kun entra! ¡Entorpecer el camino de Kise es lo primordial!"

Kofuku parecia nerviosa y perdida de nuevo ante la conversación.

Estiré uno de mis brazos para palmear su mejilla, dándole a entender así, que no debía sentirse inquieta por nada y ante este gesto, logró relajarse visiblemente.

"¡AHHHH! Sólo llevamos medio cuarto... pedir tiempo muerto ahora sería muy estúpido, no puedo hacer eso..." Sollozó en alto la entrenadora con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se tiraba de sus cortos mechones de pelo, al ver que había perdido el precioso tiempo de planificación con charla trivial.

El partido se reanudó, Kasamatsu con el balón de nuevo "Parece una defensa en caja, con una marca individual... con que vuestro objetivo es parar a Kise... ¿eh? Demasiado obvio"

Siguió acercándose tranquilamente a nuestra zona "¡Ahh... me estoy aburriendo!" Dejó claro antes de marcar un hermoso triple.

"¡Me jode que nos estéis subestimando sólo porque juegue Kise!" gritó molesto, antes de volver a su parte de la cancha con el resto de titulares trotando a su lado.

La _misdirection_ de Kuroko iba perdiendo efectividad para cuando el marcador iba_ 25 Seirin - 34 Kaijou_. Se avecinaban problemas...

Y el nº7 del Kaijou parecía seguir picando a Kagami cada vez que podía. Hasta que en un ataque, nuestro cejas encrespadas detuvo los pasos de Kuroko tirando de su camiseta y sujetando su cabeza le devolvió sus 'cálidas' palabras a Kise " Tu también tienes una debilidad ¡este chico!"

"Es verdad que el estilo de Kurokocchi es imposible para mi, ¿pero que cambia eso?"

" ¡Cambia algo! Te voy a hacer llorar en el siguiente cuarto ¡Ah! y por cierto... ¡Yo de vosotros me preocuparía de no provocar al enano de allí!" Advirtieron tanto Kagami como Kuroko a todo Kaijou, señalando por encima de su hombro en la dirección en la que seguía sentado de forma perezosa, ahora bebiendo con desdén un Monster.

_Marcador 27 Seirin - 37 Kaijou_

"Izaya, ¡estás dentro!" Me indicó la entrenadora.

"Todavía no" Todos se quedaron perplejos ante el tono tajante de mi voz... Tanto, que nadie se atrevió a reprocharme nada, gracias a dios.

"Bueno... ¡al menos parece que Kagami se ha calmado al fin!" Dijo Riko con una sonrisa incómoda pasando por alto mi mal comportamiento.

"No, estaba totalmente calmado desde el principio..." intentó defenderse en vano el aludido.

"¡ESTABAS TOTALMENTE HISTÉRICO!" Me uní a gritar con todos de forma sincronizada haciendo reír así a nuestra pequeña espectadora pelirosa.

"Entonces... la cooperación de Kuroko y Kagami será muy importante en este cuarto ¿podéis hacerlo?"

Ante esto, el cejas encrespadas pareció dudar, ganándose un golpe karateka de Kuroko ante su estupidez e indecisión.

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! ¡Estaba desprevenido!" Sollozó el pelirojo temblando, con su mano ya frotando la zona agredida.

Poco antes de atacarle con su habilidad de los _puppy-eyes_, Kuroko me miró y nos preguntó a ambos "Vamos a derrotar a Kise kun ¿verdad?"

Kagami parecía realmente afectado, más por los ojillos que le estaba poniendo el pequeño peliazul que por el golpe que había recibido segundos antes, y aprovechando para tomar la revancha le devolvió un golpe a modo venganza. Ni si quiera se molestó en devolvernos la mirada para cuando nos gritó en tono decidido "¡POR SUPUESTO!"

Los tres sonreímos satisfechos, era hora de hacerles saber el peso y el valor de nuestra promesa. En cuanto entrase en los dos cuartos restantes, los tres los destrozaríamos de tal manera que ¡no serían capaces de moverse en semanas!

Las jugadas combinadas entre Kagami y Kuroko parecían estar haciendo resurgir nuestro marcador de las cenizas, pero pese a estar en mi mundo, no se me había pasado por alto la presión a la que Kuroko estaba sometiendo a su cuerpo, si seguía sudando de esa manera se desidrataría pronto... Cosa que le notifiqué a la entrenadora Aida, para que lo obligara a un cambio. Si ella no lograba convencerlo lo haría yo...

Tras usar la misma táctica un par de veces, Kaijou ya estaba plenamente alerta ante la sincronización de nuestro nº 10 y nº 11.

Pero para su sorpresa, antes de que pudieran intervenir en un supuesto pase a Kagami, el pase milagroso cambió de dirección y acabo en manos de Hyūga, que poco después de marcar un triple, se subió las gafas con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, completamente satisfecho.

"¡Asique habéis cambiado de opinión sobre mí! ¡Eh novatos!" Se giró justo a tiempo para comprobar como los compañeros con los que se suponía que estaba hablando ya trotaban en la lejanía, pasando completamente de él mientras se hacían cumplidos unos a otros.

Kise estaba tremendamente irritado "Kurokocchi... no hacías este tipo de basket en Teikou" Las cosas iban de mal en peor...

"Vuestra táctica es absurda, es verdad que no puedo copiar el estilo y las jugadas de Kuroko pero..." Señaló al marcador antes de añadir "Pero Kurokocchi no puede mantener su _misdirection_ los 40 minutos... ¡Sólo empeorará a partir de la segunda parte para vosotros!"

"Te olvidas de que tenemos a chibi-same" Kagami le sonrió de forma inquietante antes de su comentario.

Poco después las palabras fanfarronas de Kise, se vieron atravesadas en su garganta, sorprendido ante Kuroko que ahora sería quién le marcase...

"Nunca lo habría imaginado... enfrentarme a Kurokocchi así"

"Yo tampoco" contestó tajante el chico fantasma.

A toda velocidad, Kise perdió la marca de Kuroko facilmente, para encontrarse con Kagami montando guardia.

"¡Es imposible que puedas detenerme Kurokocchi!" Gritó el rubio por encima de su hombro...

Ante ésto, me reí poniéndome en pie y comencé a estirar mis brazos para poco después decir de modo que el entrenador rival me oyera "Errooor~~ No te estamos parando, maldito egocentrista, jajaja"

Kagami con una sonrisa que pareció totalmente sincronizada a mi comentario, le contestó con sorna... "¡Pero si te estamos dejando pasar!"

En ése instante, Kuroko apostado tras la espalda de Kise, le dió un manotazo al balón poniendo en práctica la misma táctica que yo había utilizado en el partido de prueba contra baKagami, nada más entrar en el equipo.

El As del Kaijou, completamente perplejo, cometió la estupidez de pensar que aunque le hubiéramos hecho esa jugarreta, podría marcar desde fuera de zona con un triple. Pero Kagami ya había contado con esa posibilidad y con un salto, le arrebató la pelota al rubio de un manotazo.

Kise, todavía más irritado si cabe, se giró sin prestar atención, causando que su codo impactase durante el giro en plena cabeza de Kuroko, que cayó al suelo con un sonoro estruendo y comenzó a sangrar.

Todos en el banquillo se pusieron de pie, y yo detuve mis estiramientos dirigiendo una mirada preocupada al pálido chico que aún seguía en el suelo. Era consciente de que había sido sin querer, pero hoy no era mi día... Y mi aura había comenzado a desbordarse, arremolinándose a mi alrededor como una sombra negra...

Antes de que incluso mi cerebro reaccionase a lo que veían mis ojos, mi cuerpo ya se había tomado la libertad de reaccionar y esprintar en dirección a mi compañero.

En cuanto llegué junto a él, le aparté la mano con la que se frotaba la ensangrentada frente para inspeccionar mejor su herida. El muchacho parecía sorprendido por la sincera muestra de preocupación que parecía estar manifestándose en mis ojos.

"Estoy bien, el partido continúa" Nos aseguró Kuroko como últimas palabras, antes de desmayarse completamente sobre mi. Maldita sea... ¡ese idiota!

Los chicos me lo quitaron de encima y tumbaron a Kuroko con cuidado en los bancos. Kofuku estaba histérica, no dejaba de lanzarme miradas de reproche de las que podía traducir pensamientos tales como ' no deberías jugar a ser un chico, ¡ésto es peligroso para ti!' y demás mierda similar de la que estaba harta de escuchar.

Me acerqué al peliazul con una toalla húmeda y se la pasé por la frente limpiándole la sangre, mientras todos los demás parecían enfrascados en una discusión.

Kuroko por su parte, me miró con uno de sus ojos cerrado.

" ¡Maldita sea, te dije que no te sobresforzaras! A éste paso te convertirás en un grano en el culo, como Kofuku" Suspiré haciendo aspavientos en dirección a la chica en cuestión, que parecía no perderme de vista ni un sólo momento y permanecía constantemente a mi lado.

La cara de perplejidad de Kofuku ante mis palabras no tuvo precio, enserio. Por lo que con una de mis manos le tiré de forma juguetona de la mejilla, que ya estaba inflando en señal de desaprobación... ¡Parecía una ardilla!

"Sabes que es broma y que te lo digo con cariño" añadí.

Kuroko parecía entretenido con nuestro comportamiento hasta el momento en que volví mi atención hacia él, me arrodillé cerca del banco y con mis dedos le di un golpecito en la nariz.

"Te dije que te cubriría la espalda, asique ahora sé bueno y no te nos mueras, déjame el resto a mi y a los chicos" Dejé que una sonrisa sincera fluyera hasta mis labios, causando que el herido me mirase perplejo sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Los demás habían finalizado su diatriba para cuando el peliazul asintió con la cabeza y alzó uno de sus puños para que chocase con uno de los míos.

Me siguió con la mirada, hasta que me giré y encaré a Kofuku. " Y tú" dije con mis manos en las caderas "No quiero que apartes tus ojos de mi ni un sólo instante, hoy voy a demostrarte parte de lo que soy capaz"

Esperaba que ésta demostración lograse detener sus constantes intentos de hacerme abandonar y unirme a su preparatoria, y que, ya de paso respondieran a todas las posibles preguntas que me había formulado una y otra vez sobre el repetitivo tema.

"¡Oooh menuda declaración ardiente! ¡Está claro que es del tipo celoso! ¡No quiere que mires a otros hombres mientras él está en la cancha! " Se podían meter sus mofas por el.. Me cago en la... _¡Fuck!_

Para diversión y sorpresa de Kofuku, no le pasó desapercibido como el muchacho herido no apartaba la vista de la espalda del jugador número 14 a la vez que un pequeño color rojizo parecía teñir sus pálidas mejillas... Parece que Yuu-chan tiene un nuevo admirador~~ Sopesó sonriendo antes de sentarse de nuevo junto a los demás en el banquillo. Y junto al chico, seguir con la mirada los pasos de su mejor amiga.

Cuando estábamos haciendo nuestro camino a la pista, sujeté a Kagami por su musculoso antebrazo, obligándole así a detener sus pasos y a prestarme atención.

"Esto será raro para ambos, pero sé jugar en equipo, asegúrate de mantenerme en tu campo de visión" Nos dedicamos una mueca de forma cómplice y proseguimos con nuestro camino a la pista.

Para cuando nos encontrábamos de nuevo frente a los chicos del Kaijou e iba a 'hacer mi ritual' como los chicos lo llamaban, Kagami se situó justo detrás de mi. Puso una de sus enormes manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras con la otra, extendiendo sus dedos índice y corazón, me pasó con delicadeza el parche de izquierda a derecha, para poco después alejar su mirada de mi pequeña figura y dirigirla a nuestros contrincantes, que habían observado con una mezcla de perplejidad y confusión la escena.

"¡Debóralos Chibi-same!" Ante ésto, todo Seirin gritó con energía.

En ese momento, miré a todos y cada uno de nuestros 5 adversarios con mi sonrisa de 'cabrón maniático' haciendo estremecer a alguno en el proceso. Al fin dejaría que la locura que había tenido que reprimir durante el estresante día de hoy tomase el control. Era el momento de liberarme, de mostrar mi oscura y depredadora luz.

¡No era momento para seguir deprimida ante las palabras de Kasamatsu!

Pensaba destrozar el marcador.

Era hora de tomar la revancha...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: _**Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de si ésta historia está gustando o no, de veras los favs/review/ follow serían de gran ayuda para saber si seguir escribiendo.


	10. Nuestra primera victoria

_**A/N: **he empezado otro __fic__ de kuroko no basket llamado rondo caprichoso y otro de haikyuu con el nombre de cartas a un __supuesto__ desconocido ;)_

_**Min Akane Akatsuki:**_ por supuesto que cuenta! Siempre cuenta, y más siendo la primera como fuiste en comentar ;) Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capitulo!

_**Caigdimo:**_ asique tu también eres pro fan de Kasamatsu eh? Me parece adorable y más aún teniendo el problema que tiene con las chicas xDD

_**ParnerLevi:**_ YA DECÍA YO QUE ME SONABA DE ALGO ESE NOMBRE xDDD la verdad es que en wattpad lo tenía parado ya que me iba como el culo y bueno, ahora no es que la aplicación del móvil me vaya mucho mejor… me borran capítulos o trozos de frases como me hacen aquí con las descripciones según parece. Gracias por seguirme en ambos sitios de verdad!

Como suponíamos que Kise no iba a dejar de copiar los movimientos de Kagami cada vez que pudiera, habíamos planeado sacarle provecho y desviar así sus atenciones, haciendo que se centrase exclusivamente en nuestro jugador pelirrojo. Que ejercería de defensa, muy para su disgusto.

Sin embargo, yo, como el jugador agresivo que era, no podía evitar provocar a los rivales cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Lo cual, aparte de crisparles los nervios, parecía estar dejando a mi alcance más aperturas de las que había imaginado.

El esférico aterrizó en mis manos, mi equipo todavía se estaba recuperando del reciente ataque, por lo cual me encontraba sola en la cancha rival, con dos defensas y el veloz Kasamatsu a punto de sumarse al muro que estaban por formar, con el fin de detener mi avance.

Pero, debido a todo lo que había ocurrido, una victoria limpia no me parecía lo suficientemente dulce...

Quería aplastarlos de tal forma, que su moral no fuera más que un mero recuerdo.

Por lo que, esperé. Fingí ignorar cual sería la jugada que iban a realizar y, permití que Kasamatsu y sus chicos me encerrasen en lo que parecía un muro impenetrable. Aunque, para cuando la marca de tres estaba completa, sonreí complacida.

Me giré y encaré al capitán del Kaijou.

Pasé el balón por entre mis piernas, botándolo con tanta fuerza, que el rápido movimiento resultaba difícil de manejar hasta para mi.

Y, poco después, veloz como un rayo, giré sobre mi misma y me colé entre Kasamatsu y su compañero. Le dirigí una rápida mirada por encima de mi hombro, retándole, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar ya había echado a correr a plena potencia hacia el área.

Casi podía saborear la expresión mezcla de incredulidad y furia del atlético número 4, que tan rápido como pudo y casi chocándose con sus compañeros, se dispuso a cazarme.

Para cuando ya estaba lista para realizar el triple, el moreno se plantó frente a mi, con ira irradiando de los que una vez pensé los ojos más sinceros y hermosos que había visto nunca...

Me obligué a dejar la mente en blanco y antes de que su manotazo me arrebatase el balón, me agaché, tanto que mis rodillas parecían a punto de tocar mi pecho.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, lancé el balón por detrás de mi espalda en la dirección en la que, si mis cálculos eran correctos, lograría posicionarse a tiempo Hyuga-senpai para recibirlo.

Con ese triple que anotó, pese a que el marcador distaba bastante de estar a la par, había conseguido atraer la atención de todo el equipo rival hacia mi. En especial la de cierto moreno...

"Buen trabajo chibi-same" Refunfuñó baKagami, claramente irritado por que aunque le había tenido a la vista todo el tiempo, había optado por pasarle el balón a otro que no fuera él.

"Oh, vamos vamos~~ no hay que ser envidioso baKagami-kun~~" Le pinché, mientras le observaba con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Y él, más enfurruñado si cabe, me atacó con un shinigami chop (ataque de soul eater) en toda la cabeza.

" ¡Entonces no se para que me dices todo eso de que no te quite los ojos de encima si no es más que para darme envidia! ¡enano vil! ¡ y ya vale con lo de baKagami!" Se marchó echando pestes hacia nuestra área, y yo aún riendo, dirigí una gélida mirada a nuestros oponentes, antes de unirme trotando al pelirrojo.

Ésta vez, tanto Kagami como yo, estábamos realizando un trabajo sobresaliente, ya que yo podía irrumpir prácticamente sin dificultades a través de su defensa, al menos por ahora... Y, él, una vez lograba mi objetivo, aprovechaba que todas las atenciones estaban puestas momentáneamente en mi, para poder situarse lo mejor posible y anotar así sin cesar.

Me encontraba exhausta, y pese a que nuestro marcador seguía avanzando, todavía no era suficiente. ¡ No con la maldición del tiempo jugando en nuestra contra!

**_Mientras tanto en el banquillo:_**

Kuroko se encontraba irremediablemente inquieto. No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de su ser ardía por pisar la cancha una vez más.

Sin embargo, no era el sentimiento habitual que solía embriagarle, y eso era lo que le resultaba desconcertante...

Sus ojos parecían negarse a obedecer, ya que habían tomado voluntad propia y no dejaban de seguir al pequeño número 14, allí donde éste se moviese.

Era la primera vez que le observaba jugar desde fuera, y era algo que sin duda alguna quedaría grabado en sus retinas...

Pese a ser físicamente similar al malhumorado peliazul, éste era capaz de escabullirse por cualquier tipo de defensa si así se lo proponía. Y Kuroko, aparte de admiración, comenzaba a sentir un poco de envidia, ya que aunque era una sombra como también parecía serlo Izaya, ambos diferían en sus matices...

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para intentar despejar todos los extraños pensamientos que la asolaban sin descanso. Y cuando al fin parecía en blanco, una imagen se reprodujo en su mente.

En ella, el recuerdo de Izaya corriendo hacia él, con esa expresión que jamás le había visto poner antes, para que poco después le obsequiase con otra de preocupación, hacía que se le encogiera el corazón...

No entendía nada de lo que le sucedía, sin embargo se sentía enormemente en deuda. Una deuda que tenía la necesidad de saldar cuanto antes, ya que el pequeño chibi-same se había sumido en un juego tan agresivo, que no parecía percatarse de lo alarmante que resultaba el temblor descontrolado de sus piernas, cada vez que éste se detenía. Parecía haber sobrepasado sus límites hacía bastante...

Quizá esa era la imagen que su compañero había observado desde el acomodado asiento que había sido su amiga, cuando le había ordenado sin siquiera molestarse a mirarle, que se detuviera.

Y ahora, lo comprendía. Toda esa preocupación que había sentido Izaya-kun por él...

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kuroko se puso a duras penas en pie, sobresaltando a Kofuku en el proceso.

"Voy a ir entrando" le constató a la entrenadora sin detener su paso.

"¡Pero que diablos estás diciendo! Estás herido e incluso tus pasos son inestables, ¡de ninguna forma te voy a permitir entrar ahí en éste estado!" Le gritó Aida completamente enfadada.

"Pero la entrenadora dijo hace unos minutos que podía entrar.." Sopesó el pálido peliazul en voz alta, confuso.

"¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡Estaba pensando en alto!" Se justificó la joven al instante.

La expresión de Kuroko se convirtió en la más seria que Aida Riko jamás pensó que fuera a ser capaz de verle hacer..

"Lo siento mucho entrenadora. Pero hice una promesa, y pienso ser la sombra de Kagami-kun e Izaya-kun"

Sin mediar ni una palabra más, Kuroko hizo un gesto para pedir un cambio de jugador, y al instante sintió la mirada de Izaya posarse sobre él.

Comenzó a trotar en su dirección y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el tiburón del Seirin le había sujetado de forma temblorosa por su camiseta, a la altura del abdomen.

Su expresión resultaba ser indescifrable.

Kagami los alcanzó y sintió la extraña tensión en el ambiente...

" Si mueres, mearé sobre tu tumba" constaté completamente seria, como a punto de asesinar a alguien.

"¡ALA! Izaya, no sabía que fueras de ese tipo de GUARRO" Gritó uno de los chicos del Seirin en la lejanía.

Me giré de forma instantánea, preparada para cometer homicidio debido al segundo sentido con el que habían tratado de meterse conmigo. Pero el autor de dicho comentario  
>( Koganei para variar xD) se había refugiado ya tras Mitobe y Hyuga.<p>

La tensión se evaporó al instante, y todos estallamos en sonoras carcajadas.

"Bueno, al menos así dudo que nadie tenga ganas de morirse" y dicho ésto, les sonreí por primera vez, de forma sincera y algo cansada.

Todos, absolutamente TODOS, se quedaron petrificados ante mi expresión, como si la peor de las enfermedades estuviera consumiéndome.

"Sí haces ése tipo de expresiones, creo que a más de un presente no le importaría morirse~~" rió Izuki-senpai.

"Ah...¿si?" Susurré...

El pobre incauto sólo asintió, con los ojos cerrados. Ajeno al zapato que había lanzado a plena potencia de una patada, en dirección a su cara.

_*PAF*_

"¡BINGO!" Coreamos varios del equipo a la vez con los brazos en alto.

El partido se reanudó de nuevo, tras haber divertido lo suficiente a todos los presentes con nuestras supuestas peleas internas.

Kuroko y yo parecíamos leernos la mente, puesto que cada vez que podía, se situaba a mi derecha. Debido a que así, mi papel consistía en actuar como un puente entre los dos extremos de la cancha, aumentando considerablemente el alcance de sus pases. Mi misión era redirigir aquellos de sus pases milagro hacia las zonas que estuvieran fuera de su alcance. O salvando todos aquellos que se vieran interceptados, por medio de mi habilidad del sendero.

Y la verdad es que ésta táctica, combinada con la fuerza aplastante que Kagami estaba manifestando, nos había hecho escalar hasta un 80-82 , que había sumido a todos y cada uno de los espectadores en un silencio, que parecía hacerles contener la respiración.

La cuenta atrás comenzaba, habíamos remontado el marcador y eso, parecía haber hecho cambiar el aura de Kise.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, conocía bien ésta sensación...

"¡EN GUARDIA AHORA!" Grité nada más percatarme del peligro que estaba a punto de correr nuestro marcador.

Sin embargo, mi advertencia había alertado demasiado tarde a Kuroko. Que por instinto, había ido derecho tras Kise, con intención de hacer uso de uno de sus robos fantasma.

El rubio le evadió con facilidad, pasando el balón de una mano a otra, antes de esprintar y esquivar la marca de Kagami.

Y yo, impotente, pese a que me encontraba demasiado lejos y no creía ser capaz de poder llegar a tiempo, obligué a mis piernas a moverse una vez más a toda velocidad...

Apreté los dientes debido a la presión con la que estaba sometiendo a mis músculos ya sobrecargados, y salí disparada al encuentro del rubio.

Sin embargo, había empujado mis límites, y para cuando el As del Kaijou había saltado, mis piernas sin fuerza reaccionaron tarde.

Su anotación trajo ovaciones por parte de su equipo y la mayoría de los espectadores, sobre todo la zona femenina.

Y yo, me desplomé en el suelo, golpeándome con fuerza el costado al caer.

"¡IZAYA! "  
>"¡YUU-CHAN!"<br>"¡CHIBI-SAME! "

Las voces preocupadas de mis compañeros habían inundado el gimnasio, opacando así los gritos de júbilo que minutos antes habían expresado los presentes.

La impotencia, el dolor y el cansancio me atenazaban a partes iguales... Y unas pequeñas chispas de colores parecían empeñadas en colorear todas y cada una de las escenas ante mis ojos, de forma danzarina.

Mi cuerpo no respondía prácticamente a mis órdenes, y el alto modelo frente a mí, en vez de mirarme con la superioridad que parecía mostrar desde que le conocí, me sorprendió. Pues contra todo pronóstico, se inclinó sobre mi y me incorporó sin esfuerzo.

"Lo siento Izayacchi..." susurró con expresión apenada, antes de que toda la caballería del Seirin y Kofuku, acudieran a mi rescate para segundos después gritarme a pleno pulmón por mi estupidez.

Pese a que intentaron sentarme en el banquillo, literalmente (una de las enormes manos de Mitobe-senpai se había posado sobre uno de mis hombros, mientras que Koganei-senpai se ocupaba de ayudarle a mantenerme clavada en el banco, encargándose del otro lado)

Sin embargo, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir, por que pensaba jugarme todo lo que tenía, al igual que Kuroko, en la batalla de puntos que se estaba por desarrollar.

_90-93_

Los gritos de ambos equipos no hacían más que volver locos a los espectadores.

_31 segundos... 98-98_

"¡NO NOS QUEDA TIEMPO! ¡A por ellos!" El grito del capitán Hyuga me había puesto de nuevo en marcha.

"¡Si no robamos el balón ahora estamos acabados!" Se unió Izuki-senpai bajo la evidente presión que se cernía sobre todos nosotros.

Ambos posaron sus miradas sobre mi, y al percatarme de ello, mi ojo comenzó a buscar frenéticamente todas las vías posibles para facilitarles el paso.

"Kagami-kun un momento, si robamos el balón ahora, se me ocurre una manera de que Kise-kun no nos pueda copiar" escuché decir a Kuroko.

Sin embargo, no fui capaz de oír nada más, ya que la advertencia desesperada que había gritado Hyuga-senpai había captado mi atención de nuevo.

Me puse en alerta al instante y mis ojos no tardaron en posarse de forma automática sobre el balón, que bajo posesión de Kasamatsu, estaba a punto de ser liberado.

"¡NO SÓLO DEFENDÁIS! ¡ATACADLES! ¡ATACADLES CON TODO!" vociferaba la entrenadora Aida, frenética.

"¡IZAYA!"

Una vez más, dejando que toda la rabia y frustración que había sentido a lo largo del día de hoy, se apoderase de mi cuerpo. Permití que mi ira actuase como combustible, y después de inspirar y expirar, mi mente quedó en blanco. El instinto que yacía aletargado en mi interior, decidió tomar las riendas, y yo no era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Era incapaz de vislumbrar nada a mi alrededor, sin embargo sentía a mis piernas moverse a voluntad propia. Esprinté a una velocidad sobrehumana, los ruidos de fascinación que emitían los presentes en ese momento, quedaban totalmente amortiguados en mis oídos, que rezumaban adrenalina.

Nada distraía mi atención del balón y de la ancha espalda del jugador número 4 del Kaijou que lo portaba, y que en ese mismo instante estaba a punto de saltar para marcar uno de sus rápidos triples.

Sin embargo, y para incredulidad de todos los presentes, pese a mi baja estatura, había sido capaz de frenar en seco frente a él, y saltar tan alto como para alcanzar el balón. Que sin pensarlo dos veces, alejé de un manotazo de nuestro aro.

Hyuga, salió de su estupor y lo recogió al vuelo, omitiendo el dolor que su mano irradiaba, debido a la fuerza con la que había impactado el pase.

Y el capitán, tan pronto como fue acorralado, se lo pasó directamente a Kagami.

Y aunque Kuroko trotaba como podía al lado de nuestro número 10, una vez mis pies tocaron el suelo, me lancé a la carrera en su dirección con la misma velocidad, con la que había llegado minutos antes a detener la intrusión a nuestra área.

No podía sentir todo el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, ya que tanto mi mente como el torrente de adrenalina que burbujeaba por mi sistema circulatorio, lo habían bloqueado, y sólo la concentración me mantenía en marcha.

Kise les cortó el paso, pero tanto nuestro número 10 como el 11 no detuvieron su marcha. Y, sin dudarlo, Kagami se la pasó a Kuroko.

Que corriendo como pudo, sobrepasó al atónito As de equipación azul.

"¡Kurokocchi no tirará!" Constató Kise confiado, ya que sabía mejor que nadie lo malo que era el peliazul en cuanto a anotar se refiere.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico fantasma, tiró a canasta.

"¡Ha fallado su pase!" Gritó alguien desde los bancos.

Los rostros sudorosos de mi equipo comenzaban a teñirse con desesperación, se estaban rindiendo... Hasta que la pequeña pelirosa les hizo recuperar la esperanza con una simple frase.

"¡TU PUEDES YUU-CHAN! "

Todas las miradas se depositaron en mi de nuevo, mientras seguía en marcha, imparable.

Los gritos de ánimo de mi equipo y de mi mejor amiga me inundaban de tal forma, que mis piernas parecían reaccionar complacidas, aumentando el ritmo de mi carrera.

Y mi aura, había atemorizado a algunos de los jugadores rivales que trataron de salirme al paso, fallando miserablemente.

Estaba cerca, casi lo tenía ¡YA CASI ERA MIO!

El intento de tiro de Kuroko estaba perdiendo altura, por lo que mi cerebro procesó a una velocidad vertiginosa las opciones, y mi cuerpo se volvió como si fuera una marioneta, lista para acatar cualquier orden que éste le dictase.

Recibí el tiro de Kuroko con la mano izquierda, y todos los espectadores se volvieron locos.

Lo boté una vez con toda la velocidad de la que fui capaz, de forma que así ganase más fuerza.

Las chispas que parecían salir de mis ojos, atrajeron la mirada de Kagami, que pareció entender al instante lo que mi mente había maquinado.

Me agaché de nuevo todo lo que pude y pasé el balón una vez más por detrás de mí espalda, haciéndole coger una altura tan absurda, que Kagami se lució marcando con un Alley-oop tan impresionante, que aunque Kise había intentado detenerlo, le había resultado una tarea imposible.

**_*BZZZZ*_**

Habíamos logrado anotar el punto de la victoria con la bocina que indicaba el fin del partido de fondo.

_100-98_

¡Ganamos! ¡Lo habíamos conseguido!

Mi mente no lograba registrar nada más que eso. Y para cuando ese aura depredadora que había actuado en mi, impulsándome como magia, se había disipado, mis piernas terminaron por ceder. Por lo que acabé sentada en el suelo.

Un dolor de cabeza martilleante se estaba abriendo paso por mi cerebro, y dirigí una de mis temblorosas y sudorosas manos a mi ojo sin cubrir. Aún no era capaz de registrar todo lo que había pasado... Pero lo habíamos logrado...

Y de entre los gritos de júbilo de mis compañeros y del histérico baKagami, un comentario logró captar mi atención.

"Kise-kun está llorando...Pobrecito, sólo es un partido de práctica" comentó una de las chicas.

Me puse en pié, tambaleándome y Kofuku echó a correr en mi dirección, abriéndose paso como pudo y pese a que la entrenadora se lo había desaconsejado.

Se echó a mis brazos cansados, apretándome contra si, sin importarle todo lo sudada que estaba, y me sostuvo como pudo.

"In-incluso si has ter-terminado así... ¿ sabes lo increíble que eres Yuu-chan?" Logró farfullar entre hipidos, intentando contener su llorera.

Me miró con lágrimas de orgullo y satisfacción, y ante ésto, no pude evitar romper a llorar.

Haciéndole así los coros a los lloros del estúpido modelo, que había logrado ganarse un poco de mi respeto el día de hoy.

"¡TU, IDIOTA! ¡Qué es ese lloriqueo! " Kasamatsu le propinó un golpe a Kise.

"Espera...¡el hecho de que nunca hubieras perdido hasta ahora me mosquea aún más! ¡TE VOY A ARREAR!"

"¡Sí YA LO ESTÁS HACIENDO Kasamatsu seeeenpai~~!" Sollozó el As del Kaijou.

"¡En éste caso, lo mejor que puedes hacer es añadir la palabra venganza a tu vocabulario, ESTÚPIDO! " Dicho esto, su capitán le palmeo la cabeza y se puso en marcha.

Todos nos alineamos sonrientes y cansados. Nuestro equipo por la victoria milagrosa que acabábamos de conseguir, y el Kaijou un poco más animado tras la escena protagonizada entre su capitán y su As.

"¡En fila!" Gritó el árbitro, que en cuanto nos vió en posición, volvió a gritar "¡Con el resultado de 100 a 98, Seirin gana!"

"¡Arigatou gozaimasu!" Gritamos los jugadores de ambos equipos, para inclinamos y poco después romper filas.

**_EXTRA: EL COLECCIONISTA SUPERSTICIOSO:_**

Kofuku parecía intranquila por la parte que me tocaba ahora... cambiarse.

Asi que nos siguió nerviosa y en silencio hacia los vestuarios, y una vez allí, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le indiqué que esperase fuera con Aida-senpai.

Y si no estuviera prácticamente arrastrándome de un lado para otro cual alma en pena, habría entrado en pánico y me habría planteado hacer tiempo hasta que los chicos terminasen. Sin embargo, me dirigí a una esquina, donde poder apoyarme contra la pared y me deslicé hasta acabar sentada en el suelo.

Cerré mis ojos y pegué una de mis mejillas a los fríos azulejos, que lograban transmitirme un poco de alivio.

Y los demás, casi acostumbrados como estaban a mi comportamiento extraño, no parecieron darle importancia.

"Hey Izaya, ¿no has traído nada bueno para celebrar nuestra victoria en el portal de los deseos?" Se mofó Koganei, divertido.

La carcajadas eran audibles desde el exterior del vestuario, donde para su desgracia, Kofuku esperaba sola ya que Riko había tenido que regresar un momento a la pista.

"Pues la verdad...es que quizá sí que haya un premio por aquí para ti... Dime Koganei-senpai... ¿te gustaría que a ti e Izuki-senpai os confundan por gemelos?" Amenacé con mi zapato en alto, a lo que él reaccionó huyendo con un gritito de nena, provocando de nuevo más carcajadas por parte de todos nuestros jugadores a excepción de Izuki, que se abstuvo ' ya que según él compartía su dolor'... ( Lo dijo señalando con su mano a la marca que aún seguía bastante visible en su cara xD)

Si mi oído no fallaba, aun quedaban tres de los chicos en el vestuario... Entre ellos, Kagami y Kuroko.

"Izaya-kun ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Estoy bien, tan sólo necesito unos minutos" le aseguré al peliazul, en un intento por calmarlo.

"¡Te esperamos fuera entonces chibi-same!" Canturreó un hiperactivo Kagami, antes de que todos abandonaran el vestuario, dejándome al fin sola. Empezaba la transformación...

_Mientras tanto, fuera:_

Un carraspeo tras la espalda de Kofuku, volvió a enviar la atención de la pelirosa, en un viaje directo desde las películas que se estaba montando en su mente, a la tierra de nuevo.

Se giró en busca de la procedencia de aquel sonido, y se encontró con el tímido chico del café frente a ella.

Le observó con cuidado y comprobó como su expresión parecía ser la misma, dura y decidida que había llevado consigo en la pista, durante el partido... Por lo cual, la pequeña se estremeció.

"¿Ne-necesitas algo?" Se atrevió a preguntar, con un hilo de voz.

"Deberías rendirte" contestó simplemente.

"¿Qu-qué?"

"E-ese chico no te traerá más que sufrimiento, como has comprobado hoy. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo, antes de que te haga daño de verdad... Es mi consejo" y dicho ésto, pasó incómodo de largo, como si la muchacha no estuviera allí.

"¡No creo que alguien como tú tenga derecho a opinar! ¡No conoces a Yuu-chan como yo! ¡ Es una buena persona, sólo que tú no lo entiendes!" Gritó a pleno pulmón la pequeña pelirosa, al borde de las lágrimas.

Si, es cierto, ella conocía a Yuuzan mejor que nadie, y por eso sabía lo mucho que sufría cada vez que la gente la repudiada por temor, o cualquier otro motivo. Siempre poniendo buena cara, o simplemente fingiendo no saber que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Siempre sola...

Por todo eso, cada vez que una situación como ésta ocurría, era Kofuku quien se sentía atacada, ya que Izaya nunca parecía dispuesta a hacer nada al respecto...

El pomo de la puerta del vestuario había comenzado comenzado a girarse y unas voces masculinas resonaban al otro lado...

"Oh-oh... Fú.. ¿ Qué diablos? Se supone que deberías estar montando guardia..." gruñí por lo bajo, cogiendo de forma apresurada mis cosas y saliendo por la ventana justo antes de que los chicos del Kaijou entrasen a revisar el vestuario.

Resoplé con alivio y me puse los calcetines altos que formaban parte del uniforme escolar que Kofuku me había prestado ( para más información me lo imagino como el del Ririchiyo sin la bata blanca) me calcé los zapatos con dibujo de gatito, y me puse en pié sacudiéndome el polvo. Me había olvidado por completo de que aún estaba justo donde la ventana por la que había salido.

"Ehehehehe, si buscas a Kise, los jugadores del Kaijou están dos ventanas más allá~~" susurró uno de los chicos con sonrisa socarrona, mientras se apoyaba de forma coqueta en el marco de la ventana.

Genial... Lo que me faltaba, que me tomasen por una mojabragas mirona...Grrr

¡Espera, espera, espera! Era mejor eso que no que descubrieran mi secreto...

Me giré e intenté sonreír, pero dado que fracasé miserablemente, el pobre chico tendría que conformarse con un fingido, simple y gélido gracias.

Poco después, me puse en marcha hacia la entrada, enviándole un mensaje a Kofuku, para indicarle que nos reuniríamos allí y aproveché para escribirle rápidamente sobre mi pequeño percance.

De camino, me topé con los chicos del Seirin y del Kaijou despidiéndose.

Una resplandeciente Aida Riko, le daba las gracias al entrenador rival, que estaba que echaba chispas...

"La próxima vez que nos encontremos será en la Interhigh" Dijo Kasamatsu mientras tendía su mano al capitán Hyuga.

"Seguro que iremos, ¡ninguno de nosotros quiere tener que declararse a una chica en pelotas!" Nuestro capitán le devolvió el apretón al anonadado capitán rival frente a él.

Todo Seirin estalló en carcajadas y gritos de "¡Eso es cierto!"

Sin darme cuenta, me había sumado a sus risas. Y en ese momento, mientras pasaba de largo, mis ojos se toparon con los de Kuroko, que parecía no quitarme la mirada de encima.

Pestañeé un par de veces, desconcertada. Y poco después, el miedo se apoderó de mi...

¿Quizá había logrado ver a través de mi disfraz? Apuré mis pasos y me alejé lo más rápido que pude.

"¿Qué pasa Kuroko? ¿Buscas a alguien?" Preguntó Kagami observando extrañado a su amigo.

"¿No has visto a esa chica que llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kofuku-san? " respondió el chico fantasma, sin apartar la vista de donde segundos antes habíais cruzado miradas.

"No...¿ por qué? ¿era tan bonita que no eres capaz de apartar la vista de ella?" Le picó el enorme chico pelirrojo, de forma juguetona...

"Kagami-kun, yo no soy el que mira de reojo a Izaya-kun y cuenta sus expresiones..." contesto el peliazul, estoico.

"¡ESPERA! ¡Eso ha sido cruel! UN MOMENTO... Kuroko, ¡¿has sido cruel!? Tienes que dejar de andar con chibi-same, ¡se te está pegando lo que e sea que tenga! Y como sois de más o menos la misma estatura ¡fijo que se contagia rápido!" Antes de que Kagami pudiera seguir hablando, el peliazul le había propinado un puñetazo en las costillas.

"En realidad me refería a que creo haberla visto en alguna parte antes..."

Y poco después de decir ésto, Riko los reunió a todos y comunicó que Izaya y Kofuku se irían por su cuenta, por lo cual reanudaron su marcha.

Para mi mala suerte, no encontraba ni la entrada que habían habilitado para los espectadores, ni tampoco había rastro de Kofuku por ninguna parte. Lo cual me ponía enormemente ansiosa, por no decir histérica...

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar una esquina, un par de voces me detuvieron en seco, y tan alerta como estaba en ese momento por el incidente con Kuroko, asomé mi cabeza con suma precaución y sigilo.

"Habían predicho que tu signo, géminis, tendría mala suerte hoy... Pero no pensaba que fueras a perder"

"Así que viniste a verlo..." contestó Kise de forma apática, sacando su cabeza de debajo del grifo de la fuente.

"Bueno, no importa quien haya ganado, al fin y al cabo fue un espectáculo patético. Incluso unos monos podrían hacer ese festival de mates" pareció atacar el alto peliverde.

Ante ésto, el As del Kaijou puso un puchero, que provocaría que a más de una fangirl se le cayeran las bragas al suelo.

"Menuda forma de saludar, y eso que no nos veíamos desde que estábamos en Teiko" refunfuñó.

Espera un momento...  
>Teiko...Eso quiere decir que hay grandes posibilidades de que éste sujeto formara parte de la kiseki no sedai... sopesé para mis adentros, prestando más atención si es que eso era posible.<p>

"Y los mates o lo que sea no importan ¿ verdad? Mientras vayan dentro..." Volvió a refunfuñar el rubio, para poco después encogerse de hombros de forma despreocupada.

"Por eso no eres bueno. Claro que entrará si estás cerca, pero el valor de un tiro se decide por lo lejos que se anota. ¿ conoces el dicho de 'El hombre propone, Dios dispone'? Soy un hombre que propone, por lo que primero, hazlo lo mejor que puedas y el destino decidirá como acabará todo" contestó el peliverde al tiempo que le lanzaba una toalla a su excompañero de equipo.

¡Vaya! Éste chico parece tan genial... pensé abrumada por su discurso.

" Y aparte de eso llevo cada día el objeto de la suerte que dicta mi horóscopo ¡ por eso mis tiros nunca fallan!"

¿Horóscopo? ¿Qué? Me tapé rápidamente la boca con las manos, con el fin de ahogar la carcajada que había estado a punto de delatarme.

"Mi item de la suerte de hoy es una rana de juguete"

El joven peliverde, sacó de su bolsillo dicho objeto, y no tuve tiempo ni de hacer zoom, ya que lo había reconocido al instante...

_Fangirl mode on en 3...2...1..._

Salí disparada en su dirección y me planté frente él, algo ansiosa. Por lo que ambos chicos me miraron incrédulos.

"Do-donde... ¡¿de donde has sacado eso?!" Le grité prácticamente, de lo emocionada que estaba.

Era una figura limitada por la que había estado haciendo cola y me había quedado sin ella por poco. Muy muy poco, ya que la última logró llevársela el chico que había hecho cola delante de mi.

"La compré" constató lo obvio.

"¡ESO YA ME LO IMAGINABA!" Suspiré derrotada, para poco después llevar una de mis manos a la cara, completamente exasperada...

Kise se situó a mi lado y volvió a refunfuñar "pues si que tenías razón con eso de que no es mi día de suerte Midorimacchi, quien iba a pensar que una chica tan bonita se nos acercaría para hablarte A TI expresamente" Ahí va el puchero de nuevo...

En ese instante se me encendió la bombilla "¿Estarías dispuesto dispuesto a vendermela? "

El peliverde me miró sorprendido, como si acabara de soltar la mayor de las barbaridades del mundo. Cosa que entendía en cierto modo, al fin y al cabo, ¡era una figura limitada!

"Es mi item de la suerte de hoy, es obvio que no voy a separarme de él" Respondió levantando la figura a la altura de mis ojos heterocromáticos, como para darme envidia. Y una vez había logrado sembrar la semilla de la codicia en mi, dió media vuelta y puso rumbo hacia la salida.

"¡Es-espera!" Resollé incrédula.

"Es mejor que lo dejes ir, Midorimacchi es muy testarudo, de todas formas...¿ te has perdido? Tu uniforme no es de aquí asique..." el As del Kaijou se encogió de hombros de forma coqueta e hiperactiva, por lo que le dirigí una mirada incómoda y eché a andar, sin perder tiempo, tras la pista del chico, dueño del objeto de mis deseos.

Le adelanté, y extendí mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, como para evitar que pudiera escabullirse de nuevo... Él me miró irritado y antes de que pudiera reprocharme nada le supliqué " puede que tu seas muy cabezota, pero yo puedo ser muy insistente y no pienso darme por vencida... si no puedes desprenderte de ella por hoy, o por una semana, me da igual, estaré esperando, pero por favor... ¡véndemela! "

Me incliné y una ráfaga de viento comenzó a hacer trastadas con mis largos mechones de pelo, por lo que volví a incorporarme rápidamente y aparté el cabello que parecía agolparse en mi cara, con el fin de poder mirarle a los ojos.

Pestañeó varias veces, y entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente se sintiera incómodo si le miraba fijamente con estos ojos... Bajé la vista a mis pies y me removí incómoda. Dejando que los rebeldes mechones de mi cabello volvieran a ondear libremente, cubriendo así parte de mi expresión.

Le oí suspirar, debía de estarlo sopesando...

"Yu...¡Sui-chan!" Un escalofrío me tensó al instante, eso había estado muy cerca...

Gracias a Dios que Kofuku se había percatado de que Kise aún rondaba por allí... Si llega a llamarme por mi nombre, podría haber sido mi fin.

La pelirosa trotó hasta ponerse a mi lado, y el alto joven aprovechó ese momento como señal de retirada.

Sin embargo, mi vena de coleccionista no me permitía dejarle ir tan fácilmente...

Y el pobre, en cuanto escuchó mis insistentes pasos siguiéndole de nuevo, se giró derrotado.

"Dame una forma con la que contactarte"

Al instante pegué un pequeño saltito, fruto de mi felicidad y al grito victorioso de _yey!_ le di mi número de teléfono.

Observé con satisfacción a mi amiga, antes de percatarme de su expresión.

"¿Qué pasó? " pregunté preocupada.

"Estoy cansada, eso es todo" aseguró, pese a que sabía perfectamente que no iba a colar.

Sin embargo, lo dejé correr. Ya que la conocía bien como para saber que en cuanto estuviera preparada para hablar de ello, lo haría.

"¿Donde te apetece ir? Hemos ganado, así que creo que después de todo nos merecemos una pequeña celebración de victoria, ¿no?" Sonreí de forma sincera, mientras tiraba con cariño de una de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Planeaba animarla con esto aunque fuera al menos un poco...

"Ah...pues a decir verdad, la entrenadora me dió su número, para que, si vuelvo a verte a otro partido y surge cualquier problema, la avisara. ¿No es genial? Has hecho una buena amiga Yuu-chan"

"Yo no diría tanto Fú, después de todo, si se enteran de mi secreto... Se acabó" sopesé rascándome la nuca de forma distraída.

"Espera...¿ a donde quieres ir a parar con eso?" La miré de soslayo perfectamente consciente de que tramaba algo... Y ella me devolvió la mirada, para poco después comenzar a tirar de forma nerviosa de una de sus mangas. ¡Sabía perfectamente que la había pillado!

"Iban a ir a cenar... y nos invitaron para celebrar la victoria... Sería una pena si no vamos...¿no?" El ataque de los puppy eyes a plena potencia...

"Te das cuenta de que te han invitado a ti y a chibi-same ¿no? ¡Mierda! ¡¿por que diablos me estoy llamando a mi misma de esa forma?! Es decir..."

Antes de que pudiera seguir poniendo peros, Kofuku había puesto un puchero taaaan mono, que incluso el mismísimo Kise Ryota se vería afectado.

Y mientras tanto, la pelirosa, sin variar su expresión, alzaba a cámara lenta la bolsa con mi equipación, al mismo tiempo que la señalaba de forma insistente con su mano libre... Como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo el problema.

"¡Pe-pero eso está todo sudado y asqueroso! Argh... mierda" sollocé desesperada de camino a los baños públicos para cambiarme de nuevo, con la saltarina y feliz diosa del desastre pisándome los talones.

**_Recuento de bajas:_**

_Kofuku 1_  
><em>Izaya 0<em>

Y el pobre de Izuki tuvo que jugar desde la segunda mitad del partido con la marca del zapato de Izaya en toda la cara... xD

_**Mini extra:**_

Takao se había apresurado de nuevo al carro cual ninja y esperaba ansioso... El momento estaba cerca... ¡Al fin había podido pillarle con las manos en la masa!

Midorima se subió a la parte trasera sin mediar palabra, pero parecía no apartar la vista de su objeto de la suerte, totalmente concentrado en algo.

"Vaya... Shin-chan... No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan popular~~"

" No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando Takao"

El moreno se bajó de la bicicleta de un salto y se plantó frente a Midorima, para poco después darse la vuelta, quedando así de espaldas a él.

"Sí no puedes responderme hoy, o en una semana, ¡me da igual! Pero por favor..." Takao comenzó a mover sus brazos de forma que parecía que se estaba achuchar do con alguien y poco después de hacer su propia versión de la escena que había tenido suerte de presenciar minutos antes (aunque había malinterpretado todo xD) tuvo que huír por su vida... ya que Midorima comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que encontraba a su alcance directamente a la cabeza...

A/N: hacedme saber si os ha gustado por medio de vuestros votos y comentarios! Ciaossu! (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
